What Have I Done
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when an enemy takes the heart of their team and turns her into a killer?, will they be able to save her and will she ever be able to forgive herself when she is forced to shoot her best friend, her hotstuff?
1. Chapter 1

What Have I Done-Ch 1

Penelope smiled happily as she stepped off the elevator and headed toward her trusty car, once she opened the door she threw her stuff into the passenger side seat and said, "finally a week off". She heard someone walking up behind her she turned with a huge grin on her face thinking that it was Derek but that smile soon fell when she felt a pinch in her neck.

The last thing she heard before everything turned black was a laugh and a voice saying, "it's almost time my sweet Penelope, it's almost time" and then that is when she felt herself being lifted up but then her world went black. The man looked down at the sleeping agent and said, "they won't see this coming, not by a long shot" as he put Penelope into the back of his van before pulling away.

Derek and the rest of the team stepped off the elevator a few minutes later and headed toward their cars, Derek looks over and notices that Penelopes car door is open and she is no where around. He says, "baby girl, are you alright"?, when he gets no response the team walks over and sees her things in the passengers seat but no signs of her.

JJ said, "Garcieeeeee can you hear me"?, Dave said, "this isn't like kitten, she wouldn't leave her car here much less leave the door open, somethings definitley not right". Hotch turned and said, "alright let's head back up and see if Kevin can pull up the footage from the security cameras". Everybody quickly fell in line behind Hotch as they made their way inside.

When the team made it back upstairs they headed straight toward Penelopes lair and Derek was the first to step through the door, Kevin whirled around and said,  
"whatttttt can I do for you"?, Hotch said, "I need you to pull up the footage in the parking garage for the past 15 to 20 minutes". Kevin nodded his head as he started working to pull up the footage.

Everybody watched as Penelope walked happily toward her car, they then watched as she tossed her things into the passenger side seat, the saw a van pull up and then a few minutes later they watched the van pull away. Reid said, "what about footage from another angle"?, Kevin tried and tried and said, "it seems that the other cameras are down or were down during that time".

Reid said, "so the unsub left that camera working because he knew that we wouldn't be able to see his face", he turned to the rest of the team and said, "but why take Penelope"?, Emily said, "maybe it's because of her computer skills, maybe they need to use her skills for something". Dave said, "I think we need to get the CSI's combing the area around her car and hope that they find something".

Hotch nodded his head in agreement as he pulled out his cell, he looked at the team and said, "Derek I want you and Reid to head to Penelopes place and see if you notice anything missing". He then looked at JJ and said, "JJ I need you and Emily to stay here with Kevin and see if the three of you can come up with a list of people that might want to take Penlope".

He then walked over to Dave and said, "you go and fill Erin in on what's happening while I get the CSI's started", everybody nodded their heads as Hotch walked out of the room. Kevin looked up at the girls and said, "who would want to hurt plumsauce"?, JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "we don't know Kevin but I promise you that we are going to find out and get her back".

Meanwhile across town Penelope opens her eyes and finds everything blurry as her eyes try to adjust to the darkness, she tries to move but finds herself tied to a chair. She struggles against the ropes to no avail, no matter how hard she struggles the only thing she manages to do is make the ropes burn deeper and deeper into her arms.

When she stops struggling when she hears a door open and somebody step inside, she hears each step and says, "who are you and what do you want"?, nobody says anything so she tries again. She takes a deep breath and says, "who are you and what do you want", her eyes get huge when the man squats down in her face and smiles.

She shakes her head and says, "nooooooo noooooo it can't be you", the man holds her face and says, "ohhhhhh but it is dear dear Penelope", the man said, "you are a beautiful woman and your team, your precious team isn't going to suspect a thing". She struggled against the ropes and said, "let me go, please just let me go".

He says, "tisk tisk tisk Penelope I can't do that, welllll at least not yet", she said, "what do you want with me"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "that's simple, I want you to kill somebody". She laughed and said, "you want me to what"?, he said, "laugh now Penelope but soon, very very soon you will do anything and everything I tell you to do".

She said, "you're crazy I'm not going to kill anybody no matter what you say", he slapped her hard across the face and said, "now you see that's where you're wrong". He then walked over to the table and she watched as he worked at a table, she saw him pick up something and head back over to her, she started shaking her head and said, "no, no, please don't do this to me".

He said, "stop struggling because fighting me is useless", she says, "I'll never hurt anybody, never", he sprayed the vapor into her face and smiled as she fought it for a few seconds before she went unconscious. He lifted her head and kissed her lips gently and said, "soon Penelope soon" before he turned and walked out of the room to finish the preparations.

As he stepped out into the hall he said, "hang on to your hats BAU Mr. Scratch is back" 


	2. Chapter 2

What Have I Done-Ch 2

The next time Penelope opened her eyes she found herself still tied to the chair and Mr. Scratch was sitting across from her drinking something, he took a deep breath and said, "good, I'm glad you're awake I was getting lonely". He said, "now Penelope are you ready to do what I tell you to do"?, she said, "noooooooo I will never do what you want".

He smiled and said, "but you will", he stood up and walked across the room and came back and with something in his hands, he held it in front of her and she said, "no please, you don't have" and then he sprayed the vapor into the room again and stood there laughing through his mask as he watched her once again struggle before passing out.

Derek and Reid pulled their guns as they opened the door to Penelopes apartment and walked inside, Derek motioned for Reid to follow through the apartment after him. A few seconds later they found the apartment completely empty, Reid said, "do you notice anything missing or anything different"?, Derek looked around and said, "no not really".

Reid said, "what do you mean no really"?, he said, "well baby girl and I haven't been having many nights together since", Reid cut in and said, "because of your girlfriend"?, Derek said, "yes but that isn't a problem anymore because we broke up last week". Reid said, "I'm sorry Morgan", he laughed and said, "don't be pretty boy, I'm not".

The next time Penelope opened her eyes she looked down and found her hands untied, Mr. Scratch said, "Penelope are you ready to follow orders now"?, she looked at him and said, "yes sir, I will do whatever you say". He rubbed his hands together and said, "good, good, now comes time for the first step in my plan", she sat there until he said, "stand up Penelope".

She stood up and said, "yes sir", he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips passionately and when they pulled apart he said, "that was amazing wasn't it"?, she coldly said, "yes sir". He smiled as he handed her a gun and said, "take this and put it where your friends won't see it until it's to late to change things".

She took the gun into her hand and slid it into her pocket and said, "all done sir", he said, "well done Penelope, you are making me very proud", she said, "thank you sir, I love to make you happy". He slid his hands down and rested them on her butt and said, "later beautiful, later, right now it's time to make the BAU family pay for what they did".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes sir later", he said, "now we are going to go and get into the van and you are going to drive it to the BAU parking garage where I got you and then we are going to go upstairs and, well I won't spoil the ending of this scene". He reached over and intertwined fingers with her and said, "let's go beautiful".

Derek looked at Reid and said, "how do you think Penelope feels about me"?, Reid said, "she loves you", he said, "yeah but like a brother right"?, he looked at Derek and said, "you can't be that blind Derek". He crossed his arms over his chest and said, "what do you mean"?, he said, "she's loved you for years, maybe even since the first day she met you".

He opened his mouth and said, "really, nahhhhhh what about Kevin, Sam and", he said, "do you love her"?, he said, "yes, with all of my heart, she is it for me pretty boy". He said, "well when we get her back pleaseeeeee tell her that", Derek smiled and said, "don't worry I will", they turned the lights off and headed out the door.

A few minutes into the drive back to the BAU Derek said, "do you really think baby girl loves me as much as I love her"?, he said, "yes Derek I do, did you know that 87.3% of". Derek said, "not now pretty boy", he said, "sorry I use stastics when I get nervous", Derek grinned and said, "not a problem and I'm so sorry if I snapped at you", he said, "it's okay, we are all under a lot of stress".

Reid said, "maybe we better check in with Hotch and see if they've found anything", while Derek got behind the wheel Reid sighed as he pulled his cell off his belt and dialed JJ's number. After a few rings he heard, "any luck Spence"?, he said, "nope, what about you"?, she opened her mouth to say no when Kevin said,  
"it can't be".

Reid put his cell on speaker and said, "it can't be what Kevin"?, JJ looked at Emily and said, "it can't be, he's in prison", Derek said, "what did you find out"?, Kevin said, "I was able to get a liscense number off the van from another camera the next street up and it comes back to". Derek and Reid in unison said,  
"it comes back to who"?, JJ said, "it comes back to Peter Lewis".


	3. Chapter 3

What Have I Done-Ch 3

Derek slammed the door and ran toward the elevator saying, "I'll kill him if he hurts her", Reid said, "trust me he will pay for what he's doing", they stepped onto the elevator and hit the button to go up to their floor. When they stepped off they ran straight into Penelopes office and Kevin said, "Pe Peter Lewis as in Mr. Scratch Peter Lewis"?, Emily said, "unfortunately".

Hotch walked into the room and said, "the CSI's haven't found anything other than Penelopes things that are in the passengers side of the car", Hotch looked at Emily and said, "what's wrong"?, she said, "Kevin was able to get a license number for the van on another camera up the street and it comes back to", he said, "to who Em"?, she said, "to Peter Lewis".

He punched the wall and said, "if he had escaped why weren't we notified"?, he looked at Kevin and said, "see what you can find out"?, he nodded his head as his fingers flew across the keyboard. Derek and Reid ran into the room and Derek said, "please tell me it isn't so, please tell me that sick freak doesn't have his hands on my baby girl".

Hotch said, "Kevin is looking to see what he can find out", it was then that Hotchs cell started ringing, he walked away and said, "Hotchner", everybody watched as the color drained from his face. He said, "why wasn't I notified before now"?, a few seconds later he said, "this is not acceptable, he now has our technical analyst in his grasp".

JJ put her hands on Dereks shoulder and said, "we will get her back Derek, we will", he said, "I can't lose her, she's my best friend, she's my, she's my", JJ said, "she's your what"?, he said, "my everything, she's my everything Jayje". JJ pulled her friend into her arms and said, "we will get her back", he said, "if I get my hands on Lewis he's a dead man".

Hotch ended his call and walked over to the team and said, "that was the warden on the phone", Derek said, "is it true, did Peter Lewis escape"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes". Emily said, "when"?, he said, "yesterday and they couldn't tell until a couple of hours ago", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "so he has baby girl"?. Hotch said, "we don't know that for sure, for now all we can do is assume that he does".

Kevin looked up and said, "I have found footage of the van", Hotch said, "where was it and how long ago"?, he said, "late lastnight and it was heading North on Brighton but then I lose sight of it so it's hard to tell where he is now". Hotch leaned across the desk and said, "we just need to think, where would Lewis take Garcia"?, Kevin scanned through that end of town and said, "there are miles and miles of empty building in that area sir".

The van carrying Penelope and Peter get closer and closer to the BAU building and he says, "how do you really feel about Derek Morgan"?, Penelope turned around the curb and said, "I love him sir". He bit down on his bottom lip and said, "how do you feel about me"?, she said, "I feel how you want me to feel sir", he laughed and said, "good, good".

Peter sat back and smiled as he watched his prey pulling into the parking garage, he said, "park over close to the elevators so that we can get away fast when my little surprise has been sprung". Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes sir" as she turned the van and backed it in to the spot just like Peter told her to do.

As they got out of the van he wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "you are going to work out justtttt fine my beautiful Penelope and then after this part of my plan is complete I have something special planned for you". She looked blankly at him and said, "I can hardly wait sir", he leaned in and inhaled her sweet scent and said, "we could do a lot of amazing things together, don't you think"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course sir".

Hotch said, "why don't we meet in the round table room in 5 and be prepared for a long night because we aren't going home until we find Garcia", they all nodded their heads as they headed out toward the round table room. Peter was all smiles as the elevator doors opened and he caught a glimpse of the team all heading toward the bullpen.

He leaned in and said, "pull your gun Penelope", she reached into her pocket and pulled her gun and Peter said, "WELLLLLLL HELLO BAU, NOW DID YOU THINK THAT YOU HAD SEEN THE LAST OF ME"?, Derek said, "baby girl"?, Peter said, "ahhhh ahhh stop right there agent Morgan", he stopped and Hotch said, "what do you want Lewis"?, he laughed and said, "all of you dead butttttt for now I'll settle for just one of you".

He leaned in and said, "SHOOT DEREK MORGAN, MAKE HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO ME"?, she aimed her gun at Derek and said, "yes sir, shoot Derek Morgan" and Dereks heart raced as he watched his baby girl point the gun at him and start moving her finger toward the trigger.


	4. Chapter 4

What Have I Done-Ch 4

Derek said, "baby girl you don't want to hurt me, you love me", she looked at him and said, "Derek Morgan must die", he slowly started walking closer to her saying, "I'm your hotstuff baby girl, you don't want to hurt your chocolately goodness now do you"?, she started to lower the gun and Peter said, "SHOOT HIM NOWWWWW".

Penelope said, "Derek Morgan must die", Derek reached his hand out and said, "I love you sweetness, you are the light of my life sweet lady", Peter pulled his gun out and said, "stop agent Morgan or she dies". Derek stopped in his tracks and said, "please baby girl, you have to fight this, you have to", Peter said,  
"Penelope what are you suppose to do"?, she said, "anything you want me to do sir".

He said, "good and what do I want you to do"?, she said, "kill Derek Morgan", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "correct now kill agent Morgan", Derek said,  
"I love" and before he could finish his sentence she squeezed the trigger two times with both bullets hitting him squarely in the chest. He looked at her one final time before everything started going black.

Peter said, "excellent work my love, excellent work, Reid got down on the floor beside Derek and said, "hang on Morgan, hang on", Hotch said, "you will pay for this Lewis, you will die and I will kill you myself". He laughed and said, "aim your gun at Agent Hotchner and if he or any of his team follow us you shoot to kill beautiful".

Penelope stepped backwards onto the elevator and said, "yes sir, shoot to kill", after the doors closed Hotch and Dave ran toward the stairs while JJ and Emily were working feverishly with Reid to slow down the bleeding that was coming from Dereks chest. Hotch and Dave got there a few seconds before the doors to the elevators opened.

When Peter and Penelope stepped out Peter said, "remember what I said beautiful", she said, "yes sir, shoot to kill", he said, "yes yes", they headed toward the van and Hotch said, "Peter Lewis this is the FBI STOPPPPPPPPP NOW". He laughed and said, "you don't give up do you agent Hotchner"?, he said, "not when you had one of my agents shoot another one".

He said, "wellllllllll you aren't getting Penelope back and I don't think that you are going to shoot her now are you"?, he pulled Penelope in front of him and said, "come my love" as they backed up toward the van. Dave said, "kitten you need to listen to me, you need to walk to me and Hotch", Peter said, "who do you listen to Penelope"?, she said, "you sir, you and only you".

They climbed into the van and backed to the front with Hotch and Dave walking closer and closer, he said, "shoot nowwwww" and Penelope fired until her clip was empty. When Hotch and Dave looked a few seconds later the van was gone, Peter was behind the wheel and his willing accomplice was sitting in the passengers side of the van perfectly still as they headed back to their lair.

He put his hand on her thigh and said, "I have very special plans for you Penelope, very very special plans", she sat there looking out the windshield as they drove further and further away from the building. Hotch and Dave hopped into a car and raced out after them but when they got to the main road they saw no signs of the white van or Penelope.

Emily ran and got the first aid kit and JJ the towels from lounge as Reid worked trying to save his friend, Emily said, "hang in there Morgan, don't give up on us now, do you hear me"?. They stayed there working on Derek until the medics showed up and took over the scene, Reid stood up and filled them in on what had happened while they worked to save Dereks life.  
A few minutes later they were walking into the lair they had left a few hours earlier, he looked at Penelope and said, "do you know what you just did"?, she looked at him and said, "wh what happened"?, he laughed as he grabbed her and pushed her down on the bed and said, "you just shot the man you love, that's what happened".

She started struggling but it was useless under his weight, he strapped her down to the bed and walked over to the table and when he came back she said, "wh what are you going to do"?, he blew the substance into her face and watched as she struggled against her restraints for several minutes before finally becoming unconscious.

He waited a few minutes and took the mask off, he slowly slid her skirt up and said, "we are going to be great together, and trust me when I say that you are never going to forget our time together. The team watched helplessly as the gurney carrying their friend disappeared down the hall through a huge set of double door.


	5. Chapter 5

What Have I Done-Ch 5

JJ looked down at her watch and said, "what's taking so long, why won't they tell us something"?, Reid walked over and sat down beside his wife and intertwined their fingers and said, "it might take some time Jayje, he was losing a lot of blood so it will probably take a while to see how much damage was done". She laid her head on his shoulder and said, "we have to find her Spence, we can't lose her, her or Morgan".

He kissed the top of her head and said, "we won't lose them, Morgan is tough and he will fight to come back to fight for his baby girl", she wiped her eyes and said, "where does Peter have her, why can't we find her"?, Reid said, "just as soon as we hear word on how Morgan is Hotch, Dave and I are going to go to the last area the van was spotted on the footage", she nodded her head and said, "my heart breaks just thinking what he's putting her through right now", Spencer said, "mine to JJ, mine to".

Meanwhile across town Penelope opens her eyes and realizes that she is naked and tied to a bed, she starts struggling and screaming, after a few minutes the door opened and a man stepped into the room and stood over her smiling. She said, "what did you do to me"?, he sat down on the bed beside her and gently slid his hand down her body and said, "nothing that you didn't throughly enjoy I assure you".

She pulled and pulled on the ropes and said, "let me go, please let me go, I need to get to my team", he laughed and said, "after what you did I doubt that they want to see you". She looked at him and said, "what do you mean after what I did"?, he said, "you were amazing, you did exactly what I told you to do", she swallowed hard and said, "and just what was that"?, he said, "you shot and hopefully killed Derek Morgan".

Tears started streaming down her face and she said, "you're lying, I would never hurt my team, especially Derek", he pulled out his cell and said, "but you did beautiful". She watched as the horrible scene unfolded, she watched as Derek told her that she didn't want to hurt him because she loved him and she then heard over and over as he tried to talk her down.

When the gun fired twice she screamed and as she watched his body fall to the floor she said, "what have I done"?, he kissed the top of her head and said, "you did what I told you to do and you were amazing". She spit in his face and said, "you sick bastard", he wiped his cheek and said, "I told you my sweet sweet Penelope I have special plans for you".

She said, "what are you talking about"?, he put his hand on her stomach and said, "I took steps to make sure that my genius will continue"?, her eyes got wide and she said, "you what"?, he smiled and said, "you and everybody else will see soon enough". She struggled against the ropes and said, "my team will find me and kill you".

He smiled and said, "by the time they find us my plan will be fertilized and well on it's way to do the job it is suppose to do", she said, "I hate you, I hate you and you will pay for what you've done to me and my family". He laid his cell down and held her face in his hands and said, "picking you for my weapon was the best thing I have ever done".

She tried to struggle but he held her firmly in place and said, "and soon my legacy will live on and you will be the proud reciepent of my genius", as the tears streamed down her face she said, "when I get away I will make sure you pay for this". He slid his hand down her body and said, "when you supposedly get away from me you won't remember anything that has happened".

she said, "what are you saying"?, he said, "when it's to late to stop my plan you are free to go", she said, "fr fr free to go"?, he smiled wickedly at her and said, "yes but that will be some time down the road". She said, "wh wh what are you going to do with me"?, he caressed her breast and said, "ohhhhhhh I have wonderful things planned for us Penelope, great great things".

She pulled against the ropes until her wrists started to bleed and said, "you are one sick freak and my team", he said, "SHUT UP", she looked up at him and listened as he said, "it's time for you to get started on the second part of my plan". She said "what does that mean"?, he got up off the bed and walked over to the table and put the mask on and turned around.

She started screaming, "HELP ME, PLEASEEEEE HELP MEEEEEEE", he laughed and said, "scream all you want Penelope, nobody can hear you", she then watched as he pulled out something and sprayed it in her face". She coughed and said, "you sickkkkkkkk" and before she could finish her sentence her eyes started slowly closing.

As he stood there he couldn't help but smile, when he was sure she was out he removed his mask and said, "when you wake up Penelope the next part of my plan will begin". He then smirked as he turned and headed out of the room to get things in order for when his greatest weapon woke up, he turned around and took one final glimpse of Penelope before closing the door and heading up the hall.

Hotch looked up and saw a doctor walking into the room, she said, "Derek Morgan"?, they all stood up and walked over and Hotch said, "that's us", she said, "he's in recovery but I'm not going to lie to you chances aren't good that Mr. Morgan will survive the night".


	6. Chapter 6

What Have I Done-Ch 6

Hotch looked at the doctor and said, "can you repeat that"?, she said, "the chances aren't good that he will survive the night", Dave stepped aside and said,  
"I'm going to call Fran, her and the girls will want to be here". Dave then turned and headed across the room to call his wife and let her know what was going on at the hospital.

JJ covered her mouth with her hands and said, "ca ca can we see him"?, the doctor said, "you can soon, right now he is in recovery", Reid said, "how much damage was done by the bullets"?, she said, "we had to remove his spleen, the bullets bounced around inside agent Morgan and cracked quite a few ribs, his liver and lungs are damaged and one of the bullets can within a quarter of an inch from his heart".

Reid said, "right now what are his chances of survival"?, she said, "right now"?, he nodded his head and said, "around 40%", Reid said, "Morgan is the strongest man I have ever met". The doctor opened her mouth and Reid said, "no you don't understand, I have seen this man come through some scrapes that would have killed most people, he is a fighter and he will be back to normal in no time".

Hotch put his hand on Reids shoulder and said, "Spencer", he said, "no Hotch, I can't lose another member of my family, not now, not ever", he then ran out of the hospital with his wife right behind him calling his name". Emily said, "we all love Derek a lot", she smiled and said, "believe me I completely understand what you're going through, my husband and sons are both in your line of work and please know that you are all in my prayers" before turning and walking away from the worried friends.

As Penelope laid there in front of him Peter couldn't help but smile knowing that she would have no idea what was happening inside her own body, he looked at his watch and saw that it had been several hours so it should be safe to wake her up again. He shook her and said, "wake up beautiful" and magically her eyes opened and she said, "yes sir".

He said, "it's time for you to get up and get dressed and meet me in the other room", she nodded her head and said, "yes sir, get dressed and meet you in the other room". He then turned and headed toward the door, when he got to the door he turned and looked at her beautiful body as she started putting her clothes on, after watching for a few seconds he turned and headed out of the room.

Dave walked over and said, "Fran and the girls will be here in a few minutes", he looked around and said, "what happened to the kid"?, Emily said, "he needed a few minutes". Dave nodded his head and said, "he's always considered Morgan to be his older brother and to see him hurting and this close to death is bringing back to many memories for him".

JJ walked over to her husband and said, "he's a fighter Spence and he will fight with all he has to come back to us", Reid wiped his eyes and said, "what if he doesn't make it Jayje, what if we lose him"?, she cupped his face in her hands and said, "we won't lose him, you can't give up faith, you have to believe that in no time he will be back to his old self again".

She then leaned in and gently pressed her lips against his and said, "I love you Spence", he buried his face in her neck and said, "and I love you Jayje, I don't know what I would do without you". She wrapped her arms tightly around him and said, "I'm not going anywhere", the duo stood there wrapped in each others arms as tears streamed down their cheeks.

Penelope opened the door and walked over to Peter and stood there with her arms at her side waiting on her instructions, he said, "you are doing better than I ever would have imagined Penelope". She said, "thank you sir, it pleases me to please you", he caressed her cheek with his hand and said, "ohhhh you please me beautiful, more than you will ever know".

He glanced down at his watch and said, "it's time for us to give our BAU friends something else to work with isn't it"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes it is sir" as they headed toward the van. Penelope got behind the wheel and Peter said, "alright Penelope drive to the warehouse on 4th and Kane", she started the van and pulled away from the curb while her abductor sat there smiling knowing that very soon Penelopes problems would only be starting.


	7. Chapter 7

What Have I Done-Ch 7

Fran ran into the hospital and over to her husband with the girls right behind her, Dave wrapped his arms around her and filled her in on what the doctor had told them about Dereks condition. Fran wiped her eyes and said, "where's Penelope"?, she could tell by the look on their faces that something was wrong and she said, "tell me Dave".

Dave sat the three of them down and spent the next several minutes filling them in on what was happening, Desiree looked at him and said, "sh sh she shot him,  
she shot my brother"?, Dave said, "it wasn't her fault Desi, she was under his control, she had no choice". Emily said, "she fought so hard, she didn't want to but he made her, he forced her to do it".

Fran said, "I don't blame Penelope, I blame the sick freak that is pulling the strings behind all of this", she looked at Hotch and said, "please find this man and make him pay for what he's done". Hotch hugged her and said, "he will pay for everything he's done, that's a promise", Sarah looked at them and said,  
"do you know where Penelope is"?, Reid and JJ walked over and he said, "he haven't laid eyes on either of them since they left the BAU".

Desi said, "when can we see him, I need to see him", Dave walked over to the nurses station and a few minutes later the doctor walked over and said, "he's in recovery but I can take his mom and sisters back to see him". Fran said, "thank you, thank you so much, I just need to see my baby boy", the doctor put her hand on Frans shoulder and said, "please follow me".

Daves heart broke as he watched three of the most important women in his life headed down the hall toward recovery, he then looked at Hotch and said, "this man is going to die and I'm going to do it myself". Reid said, "you are going to have to stand in line Dave", Hotch opened his mouth to say something and his cell started ringing.

He stepped across the room and said, "Hotchner", he nodded his head and said, "when was this"?, he said, "keep them there if you can we are on our way", after ending the call he walked over to his team and said, "I know where Penelope and Peter are". Dave said, "what are we waiting for", JJ said, "I'm going to stay here with Fran and the girls", Hotch nodded his head and said, "if there is any change please let us know".

JJ said, "I will", she walked over and kissed Reid on the lips and said, "please be careful, please come back to us", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I will Jayje, I love you". Before he walked away she said, "I love you to Spence", she stood there watching as the rest of her team ran toward the front entrance to the hospital.

Peter kept Penelope between him and the officers, he was using her as a shield knowing that they wouldn't shoot her, he leaned in and said, "if they start shooting at as kill them, kill them all". She kept her gun aimed at them and said, "kill them, kill them all", he said, "good girl, very good girl", he looked down at his watch wondering what was taking the BAU so long to arrive.

It didn't take long before he heard the sirens, he leaned in and said, "your family is on the way, do you hear them"?, she said, "I hear them", he said, "okay Penelope, when they get here you are going to go with them, do you understand"?, she said, "yes sir, I am to go with them", he said, "and what are you going to remember about our time together"?, she said, "nothing sir, not until you tell me to".

He smiled and said, "good, very good", she said, "I'm glad that I please you sir", he leaned in and whispered, "ohhhhh you did Penlope, more than you will ever ever know". The team pulled up and jumped out of the car with their bullet proof vests on and ran over to join the rest of the officers, Hotch said, "Peter Lewis it's time to let her go".

He looked at Penelope and said, "I don't know if I can give up such a great weapon agent Hotchner", Hotch kept his gun aimed at Peter and said, "this is your final warning". Peter looked at Penelope and said, "it's okay Penelope, you can go with them", she said, "yes sir, I can go with them", Hotch and the rest of the team watched as she laid her gun down on the ground and started slowly walking over toward the team.

Fran and the girls stopped outside recovery and the doctor said, "he is hooked up to a lot of machines, so don't be alarmed when you see them", Fran nodded her head yes as the door opened and they stepped inside. She walked over to Dereks bedside and said, "ohhhhh baby boy", Sarah and Desiree put their hands on her shoulders as the trio stood there listening to the machines that were keeping their son and brother alive.


	8. Chapter 8

What Have I Done-Ch 8

Emily ran over to Penelope and wrapped her arms around her and led her to the waiting ambulance, once they had Penelope inside the ambulance and safe she said,  
"PG can you hear me"?, she got no response so she tried again and still no response. Reid said, "she's still under the control of the meds she was given", he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "it's okay Penelope you're here and you're safe".

The medics helped her to lay down, she didn't respond to anybody, once she was down she closed her eyes, Reid looked at the team and pulled out his cuffs and they watched as he cuffed her to the bed. Emily said, "what are you doing, she's our friend"?, he said, "she is still under Peters control and we don't know what she will do when she wakes up".

Peter grinned as he stepped closer and closer to the water, Hotch said, "STOPPPPPPPPP", Peter waved and said, "see you soon agent" before falling backwards into the water. They all ran over to the dock and looked down into the water, Hotch said, "we need divers in the water NOWWW", a few seconds later several of the officers dived off the pier into the water.

Hotch walked along side looking for any sign of Peter Lewis, he glanced over his shoulder and watched as the ambulance carrying Penelope, Emily and Spencer headed toward the hospital. Dave said, "any signs of the sick freak"?, Hotch said, "nothing yet, how was Garcia"?, Dave said, "she wouldn't respond to any of us".

Hotch said, "she is still under his control and she will be until the meds wear off", Dave nodded his head and said, "the kid cuffed her to the bed", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "that's a good idea until we see how things are going to go". Dave looked at Hotch and said, "what are you thinking"?, he thought for a minute and said, "he gave her up to easily".

Dave said, "it seems almost anitclimatic isn't it"?, Hotch said, "exactly, so this is far from over Dave, far from over", he looked at Dave and said, "we need to be at the hospital with Morgan and Garcia". Dave sighed and said, "when she realizes what she did I wonder if she will ever be able to forgive herself"?,  
Hotch said, "it wasn't her fault, none of it".

Dave said, "I know that but she won't see it that way, she loves Morgan and the last thing that she would consciously do is hurt him", Hotch said, "we will wait till she wakes up and see what we can get from her then". Dave nodded his head as they headed back toward their SUV, once they both got inside Hotch took a deep breath before pulling away from the scene.

A few miles up the road Peter laughed as he climbed out of the water, he grabbed the bag of clothes he had hidden before taking Penelope and made his way up the hill toward the waiting car. Once he got to the car he quickly changed clothes and hopped behind the wheel, he looked around making sure that nobody was around before pulling away from the curb.

As he drove away he smiled and said, "by this time she is asleep and when she wakes up she will remember nothing that happened from the time I took her until the time she woke up and she won't, not until it's time". He turned the radio on and laughed as he started singing with the radio, he knew that he would be seeing Penelope and the BAU again soon and he couldn't wait.

When the ambulance pulled up at the hospital Reid got out first followed by Emily and they followed the gurney carrying their friend inside, when JJ saw them walk in she ran over and said, "Garcieeeeee". Reid wrapped his arms around her and said, "she's still under his control Jayje", she looked down at the sleeping face of her friend and whispered, "we're here for you Garcie" as she watched the gurney being pushed into a room.

Fran ran her finger down her sons cheek and said, "we love you baby boy and we need you to fight for us", she then put her hand on his and gently squeezed and said, "please fight to come back to us, I can't lose you to" Desiree laid her head on her moms shoulder and allowed the tears to stream down her face as she closed her eyes and gave a silent prayer that her brother would be alright.


	9. Chapter 9

What Have I Done-Ch 9

After the doctor gave a quick exam she walked out and asked to speak to Hotch, he walked over and filled her in on what had happened, she looked at him and said, "I will order bloodwork to see what she was drugged with". Hotch said, "I can tell you what you are going to find", she looked at him puzzledly and said,  
"you do"?, he said, "yes you are going to find Ketamine and Phencyclidine and you will find it in large quantities".

He leaned in and said, "can you run a rape kit on her to please"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and I will let you know the results just as soon as I find out anything". He nodded his head and said, "thank you doctor" before she turned and headed back inside to Penelope, he then walked over and filled the rest of the team in on what was going on.

Fran and the girls turned and looked at the door when they heard it opening, the doctor walked over and said, "we are getting ready to move him to his room in a few minutes". Sarah said, "will it be alright if we stay with him once he gets moved into his room"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes of course", Fran wiped her eyes and said, "do you know if his team is still outside in the waiting room"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes they are".

Desi said, "how long will it be before they move him"?, just then the door opened and the doctor said, "we should have him in his room and ready for visitors in about half an hour". Fran leaned down and kissed her son on the cheek and said, "we'll see you soon baby boy", the girls both kissed him and said, "we love you Derek" before they turned and headed out to join the rest of the team.

Hotch was pacing back and forth when he looked up to see Fran and the girls walking toward the group, he walked over to them and said, "how's he doing"?, she said, "no change". He took a deep breath and said, "we've found Penelope", Fran said, "how is she"?, he said, "they are examining her right now but so far she has been unresponsive to us".

Sarah said, "what's wrong with her"?, Dave said, "she was kidnapped and drugged and made to do what she did to your brother", Desiree said, "drugged, what kind of sick freak would do that"?, Hotch said, "Peter Lewis, that's who". Fran said, "as in Mr. Scratch Peter Lewis"?, he said, "unfortunately yes", Fran said, "do they know what she was drugged with or anything that happened to her while she was gone?, Dave shook his head and said, "not yet Bella, they are running tests on her now".

He wrapped his arms around his wife and said, "including a rape kit", Sarah, Desiree and Fran looked at each other and Fran said, "that poor child, I can only imagine the things that he has done to her". Hotch said, "we may never know what happened to her", Desiree looked at him and said, "why not"?, he said, "it's hard to tell what he has told her to do while she was under his control".

Fran said, "you don't think that he could have told her to harm herself do you"?, he shook his head and said, "no, he seemed to interested in her to want to want to cause to much damage but he may have made her block everything out". JJ sighed as she leaned her head against the wall, Reid said, "we should be hearing something soon Jayje".

She looked at him and said, "how could things have gone so wrong so fast"?, he gently queezed her hand and said, "I don't know but I can promise you that we are going to find him and he will pay for what he's done". Reid then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple and said, "when I think about the things he could have done to her I just want to".

JJ said, "I know Spence, I want to kill him to", she laid her head on his shoulder and said, "do you think that she will be alright"?, he rested his chin on the top of her head and said, "I hope so Jayje, I truly hope so". They stayed there wrapped in each others arms until the doctor walked out of Penelopes room and over to them.

Hotch walked over and said, "how is she doing"?, the doctor said, "she is still asleep", she looked up at him and said, "you were right about the drugs that we would find in her system and the amounts of both drugs are rather large". He said, "what about the rape kit"?, she said, "it was inconclusive", he ran his hand over his head and said, "can we see her"?, she said, "yes, follow me".

Hotch, JJ and Reid followed the doctor into Penelopes room, when they stepped inside the room JJ walked over to her bedside and gently caressed her cheek and whispered, "we're here Garcie and you're safe and I promise you that he will pay for what he did to you". As they stood there looking down at their friend JJ put her hand on Penelopes and gently squeezed it.

They were standing there talking about her tests when they heard her moving around on the bed, they looked across the room in time to see her eyes open widely as she looked around the room. She tried to move her arms but found them cuffed to the bed, she looked up and saw her team standing there and said, "wh wh what happened"?, Hotch walked over and said, "Penelope, what was the last thing you remember"?, she thought for a few minutes before saying, "everything seems so so foggy bossman".

He gently squeeze her hand and said, "please try, I need you to remember", she said, "the last thing I remember was walking to my car and putting my things in the front seat of the car and after that nothing until I woke up here". She took a deep breath and said, "why am I handcuffed to the bed"?, JJ said, "we need you to remain calm Garcie".

She strugged against the cuffs and said, "please tell me what happened", Hotch said, "Penelope I don't know how to tell you this"?, her heart raced as she whispered, "oh God, what have I done"?


	10. Chapter 10

What Have I Done-Ch 10

Hotch said, "Penelope, while you were under Lewis's control he made you do something", she tugged again against the cuffs and said, "what did I do, please tell me". He said, "you walked into the BAU and shot Derek", she said, "NOOOOOOOOO", with tears streaming down her face she said, "please tell me that I didn't do that, I would never hurt Derek, I love him".

Reid said, "we know Garcia but what you did you had no control over, none whatsoever", she said, "is he, is he, did I", JJ said, "he's alive, his mom and sisters are with him right now". Reid looked at Hotch and said, "I think we should take the cuffs off now don't you"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "I agree with you Spencer" and him and JJ watched as he pulled out the cuffs and took them off her bedrail and her wrists.

Penelope sat up and threw her arms around JJ and said, "I don't understand how did he get me"?, Hotch said, "he took you from the BAU car garage and you were gone for several hours before you and he showed up at the BAU again". Reid said, "you fought it, you fought so hard but", Penelope said, "I can't believe that I shot the man I have loved for years".

She looked up at JJ and said, "how much damage did I do to Derek"?, JJ said, "they had to remove his spleen, the bullets cracked a few ribs but they also nicked his liver and lung and they said that it isn't likely that he will make it through the night". She screamed out, "I'M SO SORRY, OHHHHHH WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN ME, WHY DEREK"?, JJ ran her hand up and down Penelopes back and said, "he loves you Gacrie, he loves you so much".

She pulled back and said, "I need to see him", Hotch said, "I don't know if that's a good idea", she said, "please bossman, I need to see him, to tell him that I didn't mean to hurt him". Reid nodded his head as he eased out of the room to go check on Derek, Penelope looked up at Hotch and said, "wh wh what did he do to me"?, he looked down at the floor and then back up at her and said, "they did a rape kit but it was inconclusive".

Penelope sat up on the side of the bed and said, "did they catch him, is he in jail"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no Garcie, he got away", she covered her face with her hands and said, "it will never be over will it"?, Hotch said, "we will find him Garcia and we will make him pay, I promise". She wiped her eyes and said, "I can't lose Derek bossman, I just can't".

She looked at JJ and said, "ohhhhhh Savannah, does she know that Derek was shot"?, JJ shook her head and said, "no", she said, "why not, she's his girlfriend,  
somebody should have told her". Hotch took a deep breath and said, "they broke up", her mouth flew open and she said, "wh wh what, why didn't he say something to me"?, JJ put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I don't know Garcie, he didn't tell anybody until after Peter took you earlier", she shook her head in complete disbelief as she looked down at the floor, had they drifted so far apart that he couldn't talk to her anymore and now that he was fighting for his life because of her would they ever be able to talk again.

Fran saw Reid walking into the room and said, "how is Penelope"?, he sighed and said, "she seems to be back to her old self but", Sarah said, "but what"?, he bit down on his bottom lip and said, "the last thing she remembers is putting her things in the front seat of her car and then nothing until she woke up in her hospital room a few minutes ago".

Desiree said, "so she doesn't know anything that happened"?, Reid said, "she does now, we just told her", Fran said, "the poor thing", Reid said, "she wants to go and see Derek". Fran said, "she can go with me and the girls when they take us back", Emily walked over and put her hand on Reids shoulder and said, "how is she, really"?, he took a deep breath and said, "completely devastated".

They looked up to see Penelope, Hotch and JJ walking up the hall and Fran walked over to her and pulled the girl into her arms and said, "I'm so sorry for what happened to you". She closed her eyes and said, "I'm so sorry for what I did to Derek, I would never hurt him, please tell me that you believe me"?, she wiped the tears away that were running down Penelopes face and said, "of course we believe you sweetie".

Fran said, "you're the reason he broke up with Savannah", she said, "wh what"?, she nodded her head and said, "he came for a visit and we had a long talk and he told me how much he loves you". She said, "but but but why didn't he tell me how he felt"?, Desiree said, "he was afraid that you didn't feel the same and he was afraid to take the chance".

Penelope said, "of course I feel the same, I love him, I always have", the doctor walked over and said, "Mrs. Morgan, I can take you and your daughters down to your sons room now". She put Penelopes hand in hers and said, "lead the way doctor", the team watched as they headed up the hall in the direction of Dereks new room.

When they stepped inside they walked over to the bed and when she saw all of the tubes and machines hooked up to Derek she sank to the floor on her knees and said over and over, "what have I done, what have I done".


	11. Chapter 11

What Have I Done-Ch 11

Fran helped Penelope up off the floor and said, "what happened to Derek wasn't your fault", she looked up and said, "how can you say that I pulled the trigger not once but tw tw twice". Sarah brushed the hair away from her face and said, "you didn't do it Penelope, you were forced to do it against your will, we all know that the last thing you would do is hurt my baby brother".

Penelope wiped the tears away and said, "you should all hate me for what I did", Desi said, "we don't hate you Penelope and we don't blame you", she said, "I don't deserve your forgiveness, not a bit of it". Sarah said, "now I see how right my brother was about you", she said, "what do you mean"?, she said, "he has told us over and over how strong and stubborn you are and now I totally see why he fell head over heals in love with you".

Penelopes mouth flew open and she said, "whhhat"?, Fran said, "my son loves you Penelope, just as much as you love him", she glanced over her shoulder and said,  
"if he loved me before he won't when he wakes up". Desiree said, "yes he will, he will always love you Penelope, always", their heads turned to Derek when his heart monitor started going crazy.

Several doctors ran into the room and Penelope, Fran and the girls were escorted out into the hallway while they worked to stabilize Derek, when they got into the hall Penelope said, "he is going through all of this because of me, because of me". Fran said, "Penelope you", she held up her hand and said, "no Fran this is my fault and there is nothing that you can do or say that will convince me otherwise", she reached for Penelope but she pulled away and ran down the hall toward the nearest exit.

Desiree started to go after her and Fran said, "maybe she just needs some time alone", Sarah said, "do you think she will ever forgive herself momma"?, Fran shrugged and said, "I hope so baby, I hope so". They stood there listening as they heard several monitors in his room blarring, Sarah said, "what do you think is going on in there momma"?, she looked at her daughter and said, "I'm afraid to guess sweetheart".

Penelope ran outside and across the street barely dodging several cars in the process, she ran until she got to the fountain and then she sat dropped down to the ground. She got on her knees and said, "why me, why did this have to happen to me", she closed her eyes and saw the smiling face of her best friend on what was one of their last movie nights.

He was so happy that night and now because of her he was in the hospital fighting for his life, she said, "maybe it would be better for everybody if I just,  
if I just". She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up to see Reid standing there, he said, "maybe it would be better for everybody if you what Garcia,  
packed up your things and left us"?, she said, "how long have you been there Spencer"?, he said, "I saw you running across the street and decided that I should follow you".

He then got on the ground beside her and said, "you can't leave Garcia, I can't lose you to", she said, "awwww Reid I", he put her hand in his and said, "no Garcia, you need to listen to me okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay". He took a deep breath and said, "growing up all I had was my mom but then I was put on this team, this wonderful team and you are all my family".

She opened her mouth and he said, "no, wait", she nodded her head and he said, "Dave and Hotch are my father figures, Morgan is like my brother and you and Em are my sisters, we are a family Penelope". She looked down to the ground and he put his finger under her chin and slowly raised it up and said, "do you hear me Penelope, we are a family".

Penelope said, "but I shot him Spencer, I shot the man I have loved for years and", he said, "no Penelope, you didn't do it of your own free will, you were forced to do it". She sighed and he said, "you were given drugs and when you were in a highly suggestive state he made you Penelope, he forced you to do what you did".

She said, "Spencer I don't know if I can live with myself knowing what I did to Derek, don't you understand"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course I", she looked over at the hospital and said, "Fran and the girls don't blame me for what happpened Spencer, can you believe that, they don't blame me for any of it but right now my best friend is upstairs fighting for his life".

Reid cupped her face in his hands and said, "Derek is a fighter Penelope and he will come back to us, he will", she took a deep breath and said, "we were in his room and suddenly his heart monitors started going crazy and we were escorted to the hall". Reid said, "his body is in shock Penelope from the blood loss but he will be fine, I just know he will".

She smiled at him and said, "I love you Spencer Reid", he laughed and said, "I love you to Garcia", they were pulled from their conversation by a beeping to his cell phone. He took his cell off his side and said, "it's Morgan, we need to get back to the hospital", she nodded her head yes as he helped her up off the ground and they hurriedly made their way back to the hospital.


	12. Chapter 12

What Have I Done-Ch 12

When Penelope and Reid walked over to the rest of the family Hotch said, "Dereks O2 saturation dropped and the doctor said that there wasn't enough air getting through do to his collapsing lung". Penelope said, "so what are they going to do"?, Reid said, "surgery to insert a tube to help reinflate his lung", she once again covered her face and said, "this is all my fault, he wouldn't be going through this if it weren't because of me".

Dave said, "kitten it isn't your fault, all of the blame falls on Peter Lewis", she started feeling weak in the knees and Reid and JJ helped her over to sit down. Fran sat down beside Penelope and said, "the surgery will take a couple of hours and then we can all go in and see Derek", she swallowed hard and said, "maybe I shouldn't go back in".

Desiree said, "why not"?, she said, "I don't belong there", Sarah said, "yes you do, you are his baby girl and he loves you and believe me when I say that he would want you in there". Reid gently squeezed her shoulders and said, "they're right P, he would want you in there with him", she looked down at the floor and after a few minutes nodded her head and agreed.

Hotch walked over to the other side of the room when his cell started ringing, Dave could tell by the look on his face that the news he was hearing wasn't good news. After the call ended he walked over and said, "have they found anything"?, he shook his head and said, "that was Kevin, all of the leads that we thought we had turned out to be nothing".

Emily walked over to her husband and said, "I take it that call wasn't good news"?, he said, "you could say that, we are still no closer to finding Peter Lewis than we were before". Dave said, "something tells me that we will be hearing from him again soon", Hotch said, "I hope you're right Dave, we need to get him off the street before he can hurt somebody else", Dave and Emily nodded their heads in agreement as they walked over to join the rest of their family.

Peter Lewis was sitting at his desk looking up information on the computer when there was a knock at his door, he said, "come in", the door opened and he said,  
"is it done"?, he nodded his head and said, "done and ready whenever you are sir". Peter smiled and said, "thank you, I shouldn't need it for quite a few months but plans could change and I want everything ready just in case".

His accomplice stood there and said, "understood sir", a few minutes later Lewis waved him away and he turned and headed out of the room, he pulled up footage from where he had Penelope. He caressed her cheek and said, "we are going to be forever bonded together Penelope and soon all of your team, your precious team will see that you will be mine and nobody elses", he laughed as he closed his computer.

A few hours later the doctor walked over and said, "the surgery's over and he's in recovery", Fran said, "how is he doing"?, she smiled and said, "I'm happy to say that his O2 sat is back to normal and he is breathing a lot better". Penelope said, "how long will he have to be left on the ventillator"?, she took a deep breath and said, "hopefully not long, we will lower the percentage every couple of hours as long as he's doing good".

Penelope nervously said, "wh wh when can we see him"?, she put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "it will probably be at least an hour, we will leave him in recovery for another half an hour and then move him back to his room". Desiree said, "thank you for everything you've done for my brother", she smiled and said, "I'm just glad I can help".

Before she turned to walk away she said, "when Derek is back in his room one of the nurses will come and get you", they all smiled as she turned and headed back over to the nurses station. Fran looked at Penelope and said, "how about some tea"?, she sighed and said, "tea sounds great", Dave said, "you sit off of your tired feet Bella, I'll go get you beautiful ladies some tea".

Fran kissed his lips and said, "thank you my love", he winked at her and said, "anything for you", Reid said, "Jayje would you like some tea"?, she smiled and nodded her head and whispered, "yes please, the tea might help with the nausea". He kissed her lips and said, "I'll go with you Rossi", he laughed and said, "sounds good kid" as they turned and headed toward the elevator.

Penelope sat back against the chair and started rubbing her temples wondering why she couldn't remember what happened, Hotch sat down beside her and said, "it will drive you crazy if you let it". She said, "what's that bossman"?, he said, "wondering why you can't remember", she said, "how did you know"?, he said, "profiler remember"?, she said, "do you think that I will ever remember"?, he put his hand on her arm and said, "you could remember anytime or you may never remember but you can't let it get you down".

She took a deep breath and said, "I know you're right but", he said, "no buts Garcia", he leaned in and winked and said, "and that's an order", she sighed as she started rubbing her aching temples. A few minutes later she was drinking her tea and she had to admit to herself that drinking the tea was seeming to calm her down.

Everybody sat there huddled up talking until one of the nurses walked over to them and said, "agent Morgan is back in his room", they all stood up and smiled as they fell in line behind the nurse as she led them up the hall toward Dereks room.


	13. Chapter 13

What Have I Done-Ch 13

As they stepped inside the room they looked around the room at all of the machines, the doctor said, "talk to him, studies show that sometimes unconscious and comatose patients can hear what you are saying". Reid said, "approximately 50.9% have reported that", everybody smiled as the doctor stood completely amazed with his statistics.

Fran walked over and ran her finger up and down his cheek gently and said, "we're here baby boy and we all love you", Desi said, "when you wake up big brother you and I are going to have a talk about you scaring us like this". Sarah said, "do you remember the night that he caught the kitchen on fire"?, Fran laughed and said, "ohhhhhh yes I remember that well".

Desiree looked around the room and said, "we still get Christmas cards from the firefighters", Hotch laughed and said, "he never told us about that one", Dave shook his head and said, "can you really blame him"?, Emily giggled and said, "I can just see Derek when he was little", Sarah said, "he stayed in his fair share of trouble, we all did".

Fran sighed as she felt Daves hands on her shoulders and said, "me and James definitely had our hands full with these three that's for sure", Reid wrapped his arms losely around JJs waist and kissed the side of her neck and whispered, "I love you". She looked over her shoulder and said, "and I love you", he slid his hand down to her stomach and smiled.

Penelope glanced over at her best friend and smiled seeing the huge grin on his face, she was so glad that Spencer and JJ were so happy together because if any two people deserved to be happy it was Reid and JJ. She slowly backed out of the room and headed toward the door, she needed air and she needed it now more than ever.

When she stepped outside she took a deep breath and said, "how could I have shot the man I love"?, she closed her eyes and said, "please let me remember what happened to me, please". The wind started to blow and she opened her eyes and saw dark clouds moving in, she sat down on the bench and said, "why me of all of the people he could have taken, why did he take me"?, she rubbed her temples and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Hotch standing there, he said, "sorry if I scared you", she said, "it isn't your fault bossman it's all on me", he sat down beside her and said, "what are you doing out here alone"?, she said, "I just needed some air", he said, "yeah me to". She sighed and then looked at him and said, "why did he pick me Hotch, why me out of everybody in this city"?, he put his hand on hers and said, "he wanted to go after the heart of our team and that is definitley you Garcia".

She said, "please believe me when I say that the last thing I would ever do is hurt hotstuff", he said, "I know that, we all know that", tears slid down her cheek and she said, "then why did he do this to me and why can't I remember"?, he took a deep breath and said, "he wanted to prove that he could pick somebody on our team and make them do his bidding".

she reached up and wiped her eyes and said, "what if I never remember"?, Hotch said, "have you thought about talking to a counselor"?, she shook her head and said, "ohhhhhhhh nooooooo I'm not talking to a shrink". He said, "maybe that will help you, who knows maybe talking to him or her will help bring the memories of what happened to you back to your mind".

Penelope said, "do you really think that will happen"?, he said, "it couldn't hurt and maybe it will make you feel better having somebody to talk to", she bit down on her bottom lip as she thought about what he said. After a few minutes she looked at him and said, "you know bossman it might help, talking to someone that doesn't know me might make me feel better".

He smiled and said, "I'll get the appointment set up as soon as possible", she gently squeezed his hand and said, "thank you bossman", he wrapped his free arm around her and said, "anytime Garcia, anytime". The two of them sat there for a few minutes in silence as they watched the sky turn from dark back to bright and beautiful before they got up and headed back inside to rejoin their family.


	14. Chapter 14

What Have I Done-Ch 14

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours as the worried family sat around Dereks room talking, Penelope wanted to be there but at the same time didn't know if her being there was a good idea. She sighed as Hotch leaned down and said, "stop that", she looked up and said, "stop what"?, he said, "I can read you like a book Garcia and I know exactly what you are thinking".

She laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh you do do ya"?, he crossed his arms and said, "yeah I do", she said, "well then bossman enlighten me", he said, "alright, well you want to be here but at the same time you don't know if you being here is a good idea". He grinned and said, "how did I do"?, she said, "spot on bossman,  
spot on".

He said, "don't worry Garcia, you do belong here, you love Derek and he needs everybody that loves him here right now", she nodded her head yes and opened her mouth to agree but stopped when there was a soft knock on the door. They all looked up to see Savannah standing there, she stepped inside and said, "I know that Derek and I aren't together but when I heard I just had to come, I hope it's alright"?, Fran said, "of course it's alright honey, my son cared about you when you were together".

She walked over to the bed and gently squeezed his hand and said, "I still love you Derek", Penelope stood up and walked out into the hall quickly followed by Reid. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "don't go P". She took a deep breath and said, "but Spencer", he said, "don't but me P, Derek loves you, he always has and always will".

She bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I know but I'm the reason that he's there fighting for his life, me and only me", he put his hands on her shoulders and said, "that's not true and you know it, the reason he's in there is because of Peter Lewis. She wiped away the tears and said, "he picked me because he knew that I was, am the weakest member of this team".

He said, "how can you say that"?, she chuckled and said, "I can say it because it's the truth, I am the weakest memeber of this team and if you want more proof of that just go in Dereks room and listen to his heart monitor and the ventillator that is helping keep him alive". Reid said, "you need to stop this and you need to stop this now".

He wrapped his arms around her and said, "P I love you, you are my best friend but I won't stand here and let you beat yourself up over something that you had no control over". He said, "Derek loves you and he needs you", she said, "he doesn't need the person that put him here, he needs his mom, sisters, the rest of the team and he needs Savannah here but not me".

They looked up to see Savannah standing there and she put her hands on her hips and said, "how can you even show your face here after what you did"?, Reid said,  
"you have no right to talk to her that way, no right what so ever", She said, "I sure do, the man that I love is in there fighting for his life because of this,  
this woman and you say that I don't have the right to voice my opinion".

Reid said, "what happened to Derek wasn't Penelopes fault, she was drugged and forced to do this against her will and you treating her like this isn't making things better". Savannah looked at Penelope and said, "please tell me that you aren't believing that she was drugged"?, Reid said, "I don't have to justify my beliefs to you or anybody else Savannah".

Savannahs mouth flew open and she said, "I thought that you were Dereks friend Reid but seeing you comfort this cow makes me rethink that", JJ walked out into the hall and said, "who do you think you are to talk to my husband and best friend like that"?, she whirled around and said, "I'll tell you who I am, I am the woman that is still in love with the man laying in that bed fighting for his life alllllll because of something she did".

JJ said, "listen to me and listen good Savannah, PENELOPE WAS DRUGGED AND FORCED, SHE WAS FORCEDDDDDD TO DO WHAT SHE DID, SHE HAD NOOOOOOOOOO CONTROL OVER WHAT HAPPENED, N OOOOOOOOOOO CONTROL". Savannah opened her mouth to say something and Fran stepped out into the hall and said, "Savannah I think it's time for you to leave".

Savannah said, "but she's the one that shot your son, all I did was love him", she walked over and wrapped her arms around Penelope and said, "don't you pay any attention to anything she's saying honey". Savannah said, "are you kididng me, are you actually taking her side, she's the one that shot your son, do you hear me SHE SHOT YOUR SON and her you are alllllllll loving and forgiving to her when your son the man I love is in that room fighting for his life".

Fran said, "Penelope was kidnapped, drugged and who knows what else Savannah and what happened to my son wasn't her fault, it was the fault of one of their unsubs, he took her and drugged her and forced her to shoot Derek, she didn't want to, she loves my son". Savannah laughed and said, "she loves your son, you can't be serious, she shot him".

Dave walked out into the hall and said, "what's going on out here with all this screaming"?, Fran said, "Savannah was just leaving", Savannah said, "I'll go but I will be back". As she started to walk away Fran said, "no you won't I will tell the nurses to not let you in to see him, the only people that are allowed inside to see my son are us, the people who love him".

She put her hands on her hips and said, "you can't stop me from seeing him, none of you can", Hotch stepped into the hall and said, "consider it handled Fran,  
she won't be allowed to step one foot inside his room anymore". Savannah shook her head and said, "you all really surprise me, you all claim to be Dereks friend and to love him and yet you take the side of the woman that shot him over the woman that loves him, well that's it I'm done, I'm gone".

Sarah and Desiree said in unison, "good riddance" as she stepped onto the elevator and the door closed.


	15. Chapter 15

What Have I Done-Ch 15

Fran looked up at Penelope and said, "why don't you go in and spend some time alone with Derek"?, she said, "do you think that's a good idea, I mean after all he is in there fighting for his life because of me". Sarah said, "what happened wasn't your fault and none of us blame you", Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "you might not blame me but I blame myself and I always will".

JJ hugged Penelope and said, "Spence and I will be back soon, we need to go pick up Henry from daycare and drop him off with Tonya and then we will be back here". She said, "you need to spend time with him, just please give him a kiss and tell him that I love him and that I will see him soon", Spencer said, "we will and he's gonna love that, he misses you so much".

Hotch said, "there are a few things I need to check on at the office", Emily said, "and I need to go pick Jack up, he had practice today and by the time I get there it will be over". Dave said, "don't worry though kitten there are security guards right outside the door", she sighed as she then watched her family all head out into the hall and up toward the elevator.

After she was sure that they were gone she walked over and sat down beside Derek and gently put his hand in hers and said, "I'm so sorry hotstuff, you have to know that the last thing I would ever do is hurt you". She glanced down at his chest and watched as it went up and down, the sound of his many machines then filled the room.

She ran her finger over the top of his hand and said, "I can't tell you the number of times I've imagined us together and not I might not get the chance to tell you". She took a deep breath and said, "I've often imagined us getting married and having a house filled with kids, there is nothing I want more than to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you".

She sat back in the chair and said, "I can just see you carrying our little boy or girl around, one that would look just like you but have my flair for being how shall we say original". She giggled and said, "who am I kidding, there is no way that we can be together, no way", she blew out a deep breath and said, "Savannah was right, maybe it would be best if I just left, then everybody that I love would be safe".

Everything that Penelope had been through over the past 24 hours had really drained her, not only mentally but physically, she felt her eyes getting heavy and before she knew it they were closing. She was having a dream, a wonderful dream, she could see herself walking up the aisle toward Derek, she could see the love he had for her in his eyes.

She smiled as she walked closer and closer to him, she could see all of her family gathered around and she could see Fran holding a beautiful little boy and she grinned happily as she put her hand in Dereks. She could then see her and her new husband on their honeymoon, she could see the beach, the beautiful blue water and the amazing sky as Derek carried her over and laid her down on a blanket.

She then skipped ahead to her in the delivery room giving birth to a beautiful child, the baby was the spitting image of their father, she watched as Derek kissed the baby on the top of the head and whispered, "daddy loves you". She reached up in her dream and wiped her eyes and thought how perfect their life was, they had everything they could ever want.

She then saw her and Derek gathered with their family as they celebrated their 25 anniversary, she could see Jack and Henry there with their families, she could see the smiling happy faces of all of her family and friends as her and Derek danced their way across the floor to At Last. Suddenly she could hear a heart monitor beeping loud and fast.

As she started waking up she realized that the monitors were Dereks, she jumped up and said, "Derek, Derek, can you hear me"? and then she felt her heart start to race as she watched his eyes starting to flutter open.


	16. Chapter 16

What Have I Done-Ch 16

Penelope wiped her eyes and said, "please open your eyes, come on handsome you can do it", his eyes opened and she said, "let me get the doctor", he grabbed her wrist and held her there. She said, "I need to let the doctors know that you are awake", he gently shook his head no, she instead reached over and pushed the nurses button.

The nurse ran into the room and said, "well it's good to see you awake Mr. Morgan", she stood in front of him and said, "you are in the hospital, you were shot in the chest". Derek glanced over at Penelope and squeezed her hand, the nurse said, "you are hooked up to the ventillator and you have a tube in your chest that is helping to reinflate your lung".

Penelope said, "are you in any pain"?, the nurse said, "if you are blink 3 times for yes and 2 for no", Derek blinked 3 times and the nurse said, "I will let the doctor know that you are awake and she will be right in with something for pain okay"?, he blinked 3 times and watched as she turned and headed out to find the doctor.

Penelope said, "I need to let your mom and the team know that you are awake", she started to pull away and he blinked 2 times, she said, "Derek I", he squeezed her hand and blinked 2 times again. She said, "let me get my phone and call her, I won't leave the room, I promise", he blinked 3 times and released her long enough for her to grab her phone.

She hit Frans number and then put her hand back in Dereks, after a few rings she heard, "what's wrong, is Derek alright"?, she said, "he's awake Fran, he's awake". Fran jumped up off her couch and said, "I'll let the girls and the team know and we will be right there", Penelope said, "be safe and we'll see you all soon".

Fran said, "can you do me a favor Penelope"?, she said, "sure, anything", she said, "give him a kiss for me and tell him I love him", she glanced down at her best friend laying in the bed and said, "I will". After the call ended she leaned down and kissed his forehead and said, "that's from your mom and she wants me to tell you that she loves you and that everybody will be here soon".

He squeezed her hand and said and blinked 3 times, she said, "do you remember what happened"?, he blinked 3 times, she said, "I'm so sorry Derek, the last thing I would ever do is hurt you". He sat there holding her hand while until the doctor came into the room, she said, "it's good to see those brown eyes of yours open today".

She said, "the nurse tells me that you are in a lot of pain, I have something here that will help with that", Derek watched as she put the syringe into the IV port and then she said, "this will make you sleepy so don't fight it, when the meds kick in just let yourself fall asleep, rest is the best thing for you right now".

He looked up at Penelope and she said, "listen to the doctor handsome", it didn't take long before his eyes started closing, he wanted to stay awake because he was afraid that when he closed his eyes again that she would leave. Penelope stood there holding his hand and talking to the doctor, she glanced down at him as his eyes finally closed.

The doctor said, "are you alright Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "how can I be, it's my fault that he's in here, that he's fighting for his life", she said, "you had no control over anything that happened". She looked down at the floor and said, "I will never be able to forgive myself, never", the doctor opened her mouth to say something and her pager went off.

She pulled it off her belt and said, "I have to take this, if you need anything please let us know", she nodded her head yes as the doctor headed out of the room and up the hall. When she was sure that she was alone, she pulled paper and a pen out of her purse and wrote Derek a quick note, she folded it and put it on his bedside table with his name written on the front.

She leaned down and kissed his cheek and said, "I love you Derek, I will always love you", she stood there looking down at him for a few seconds, she then took a deep breath as she headed toward the door. She stopped and turned around and took one final glance at him laying in the bed, she blew him a kiss and whispered, "I just hope that one day you can forgive me".

She then practically flew up the hall toward the nearest exit, she was afraid that if she didn't get out soon that the team would come and stop her, once she cleared the door she took a deep breath. She looked over her shoulder and saw the team pulling in, she jumped behind the huge bushes hoping that they wouldn't see her.

After watching the team walk inside she started to raise up and that's when she felt a hand over her mouth, she felt hot breath on her neck and then she heard a voice saying, "I've missed you my beautiful Penelope" after that everything started going black.


	17. Chapter 17

What Have I Done-Ch 17

Peter Lewis stood over the sleeping Penelope and smiled as he put his hand on her stomach, he said, "it won't be long now beatuiful, soon everybody will know the depths I will go for my revenge". As his hands slid over her body he licked his lips and said, "my plan is working perfectly, just perfectly and as our little miracle takes root just know that we are going to be bonded together forever".

Fran and the rest of the team walk into Dereks room and Reid says, "where's Garcia"?, JJ said, "maybe she stepped out to go to the restroom", Emily looked down at the table and saw a note on the table addressed to Derek. She picked it up and said, "this is PGs handwriting, I'd know it anywhere", Fran said, "open it up and read it honey".

Emily opened the note and said, "Derek, I love you with all of my heart and as I stand here looking down at you I can't comprehend what happened, the last thing that I would ever do is hurt you. Fran looked down at her son as Emily continued by saying, "I hope that one day you will be able to forgive me but please know that I will never be able to forgive myself for hurting the love of my life".

Hotch said, "she's off the grid now", Dave said, "we won't be able to find her unless she wants to be found", Reid looked down at the floor and then at his wife and said, "I thought that I had talked her out of that way of thinking". Hotch said, "Reid she has a lot to get through, she was forced against her will to shoot the man that she loves with all of her heart and it's hard to tell how long it will take for her to accept that it wasn't her fault and start to heal her broken heart and spirit", they all nodded their heads in agreement.

Fran gently squeezed Dereks hand and said, "he's going to be devastated when he finds out that she's gone", Reid pulled out his cell and dialed Penelopes number and closed his eyes hoping that she would answer. Peter looked down when the cell in her purse started ringing, he walked over to her purse and pulled out the cell and smiled as Reid flashed on the ID.

He looked down at her and said, "your team, your precious team is looking for you it's such a shame that they won't find you for a long long time", he put her cell into her purse and smiled as she started moving around. Penelopes eyes popped open and he said, "how are you feeling my beautiful beautiful Penelope"?, she said, "fine sir".

He rubbed his hands together and said, "good, good, now he is what I want you to do", she listened as he filled her in on what she was suppose to do, after he was finished he helped her up off the bed and kissed her lips passionately. He said, "are you clear on what you are suppose to do"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes sir".

He wrapped his arms around her and slid his hands down and rested them on her butt and said, "and when are you suppose to come back home"?, she said, "when you tell me to sir". He said, "and are you suppose to contact any of your team/family"?, she said, "no sir, not until you tell me to", he clapped his hands and said, "you are pleasing your master Penelope, pleasing me to no end".

She smiled and coldly said, "good sir, it pleases me to please you", he kissed her lips passionately one final time and said, "remember your instructions and I will call you when it's safe for you to come home". She said, "yes sir". He handed her the keys to a car and said, "everything you will need including money is in the car".

He watched as she headed toward the door, when she put her hand on the doorknob he said, "Penelope", she turned around and said, "sir"?, he said, "who loves you beautiful"?, she said, "you do sir, you and only you". He said, "correct, now be careful", she said, "I will sir" and then turned and headed out into the other room.

Peter stood and watched as his greatest weapon got into the car and fastened her seatbelt, he then watched as she pulled away from the buliding, as he watched her disappear he laughed and said, "I would love to see the look on her precious teams faces when they realize that she isn't coming back, welllllll at least not until I tell her to that is", he laughed as he headed toward his car.

As the team stood vigil over Derek they couldn't help but hope that Penelope was going to be alright and that she would come home soon, come back to Derek and the family that loves her. 


	18. Chapter 18

What Have I Done-Ch 18

Minutes turned to hours has the team watched Derek as he slept, they couldn't help but wonder where Penelope was, JJ looked down at her watch and said, "maybe she will call us and let us know that she's alright, or call to check on Derek". Reid said, "I hope so Jayje, I don't like her being out there on her own, I mean anything could happen".

Fran leaned forward as her sons eyes opened, she could tell that he was searching the sea of faces for his baby girl, she gently squeezed his hand and said,  
"she isn't here baby boy". Dave said, "I'll go let the nurse know that he's awake", Reid said, "stay calm, they should take you off the ventillator now that you are awake".

Emily looked at her heart broken friend and knew that all he wanted right now was Penelope at his side, she only wished that there was something they could do to make that happen. The doctor walked into the room and said, "are you feeling alright"?, he blinked 3 times, she said, "your vitals have been stable for the past few hours so would you like it if I took you off the ventillator"?, he blinked his eyes 3 times letting her know that he was ready.

She said, "I need you to please step out for a few minutes while I unhook him", Fran said, "we will be back in soon baby boy", he watched as his family headed out into the hall. A few minutes later she was opening the door and motioning for the team to come back inside, she looked at Derek and said, "your throat is going to be sore for a little while so keep the talking to a minimum okay"?, he nodded his head and hoarsely said, "yes mam".

Derek waited for the doctor to leave before he said, "where's baby girl"?, Hotch said, "we don't know, she was gone when we got here", he said, "what do you mean she was gone when you got here"?, Fran said, "calm down baby boy". Derek laid his head back against the seat and said, "have you tried to call her"?, JJ nodded her head and said, "we've all tried but she won't answer".

Dave said, "right now the important thing is for you to rest and let your wounds heal", he said, "no the important thing is that we find Penelope, I love her and I need her here with me". Fran said, "rest that voice please". He nodded his head and whispered, "I'm hungry, can you see if I can have something"?, Reid said, "it would be something very light probably liquidy until your lung completely inflates".

Penelope pulled up at the location she was given, she looked around and made sure that nobody was watching before she got out and headed inside, she laid her bags on the bed and then plopped down on the bed. She blew out a deep breath, she laid back on the bed and closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to drift off to sleep.

Days passed by fast as Derek was getting stronger and recovering from his wounds, he tossed his cell down on the bed after another attempt to reach his baby girl on the phone. He heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Emily and JJ walking into the room, he smiled and said, "how much longer until I can get out of here and start looking for Penelope"?, Emily said, "maybe later today it depends on your lab results".

He crossed his feet at the ankles and said, "any luck yet"?, Emily said, "not yet but we have Kevin looking at footage trying to find something but so far he hasn't been able to catch a lead". He said, "she's been gone for almost 2 weeks, how much longer is she going to stay away, I need her here with me, she has to know that".

JJ said, "the only thing she can see is that she shot you, she almost killed you and until she is ready she isn't going to come back", he said, "I don't blame her for any of this, she didn't have any control over anything". Emily said, "we all tried to tell her but she still blamed herself", he said, "I love her now and forever, she's my world I just wish that I would have told her before all of this happened".

JJ said, "just make sure that you tell her how you truly feel the next time you see her", he smiled at his friend and said, "don't worry Jayje I will and that's a promise", he then laid his head against the pillow and sighed as he closed his eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

What Have I Done-Ch 19

The next few months passed by fast as Derek continued to recover and then rejoin the team on cases, Derek couldn't believe that they still had not heard from Penelope after all this time. They were currently on the way home from a case and Derek was looking out the window listening to his music wondering what his baby girl was doing and hoping that she was alright.

Meanwhile Penelope is sitting on her couch when her cell rings, she picks it up and says, "hello", she hears a famaliar voice that says, "it's time for you to go home Penelope". She said, "time to go home"?, the voice said, "yes, it's time for your team to find you so here's what I want you to do", Penelope listened as the voice filled her in on what was going to happen.

After the call ended she got up and gathered her things and headed toward her car, about half an hour later she was pulling off at Potamic General Hospital,  
she gets out of the car and makes her way inside. The nurse looks up and says, "can I help you mam"?, she says, "I don't, I don't feel well",the nurse wraps her arms around Penelope and catches her as she collapses.

Hotch is talking to Dave and Reid when his cell starts ringing, he says, "Hotchner", the voice on the other end says, "Mr. Hotchner this is Dr.u Abby Short and I work at Potamic General Hospital". He says, "yes doctor, what can I do for you"?, she said, "about half an hour ago a young woman came into hospital and after telling the nurse she didn't feel well, collapsed in her arms".

Hotch said, "I don't understand mam", the doctor said, "you are listed as one of the emergency contacts for this woman"?, Hotch said, "and what is this womans name"?, the doctor said, "Penelope, Penelope Garcia". Hotch leaned forward and said, "is she, is she alright"?, the doctor said, "she seems physically fine but she can't. well she can't remember anything that has happened over the past several months".

He said, "we are on our way back home from a case right now and should be home in about an hour, we will head straight over to the hospital, please, no matter what you have to do please don't let her leave". The doctor said, "don't worry she isn't going anywhere", Hotch said, "thanks doctor", after the call ended he put his cell down and looked around at his team.

Derek slid his earphones down off of his ears and said, "is something wrong"?, Hotch said, "that was a doctor Abby Short from Potamic General and she said that about half an hour ago a young woman made her way inside the hospital and after telling the nurse that she wasn't feeling well collapsed in her arms". Reid said, "is this another case"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "no, not exactly".

Emily said, "what do you mean not exactly"?, Hotch said, "the womans name is Penelope Garcia", Derek jumped up and said, "is she alright"?, Hotch said, "the doctor said that physically she was fine". Dave said, "what aren't you telling us Aaron"?, he looked at Derek and then the rest of the team and said, "she can't remember anything that has happened over the past several months".

Derek said, "you don't think"?, Hotch said, "I'm thinking that Lewis has had her for the past several months and somehow she managed to get away", Derek said,  
"I swear that when I get my hands on him I'm gonna kill him". JJ put her hand on his arm and said, "well she's back now, maybe we can help her remember what has happened to her"?, Hotch said, "I hope so JJ".

Derek said, "what if when we get there she's gone again"?, he shook his head and said, "the doctor said that she would keep her there", Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "where do you think she's been all this time"?, Dave said, "with a sick freak like Peter Lewis behind this it's hard to tell where he's had her hidden".

Hotch said, "when we land we will head over to the hospital and Dave I want you to get some guards stationed outside Penelopes room just in case Lewis gets the idea that he's gonna get her again". Dave nodded his head in agreement as he pulled his cell of his belt and started making calls, he looked at Reid and JJ and said, "when we get there I want you to pull up surveilence footage and see what you can find out about how she got there".

Reid said, "I'll call Kevin and get him to pull up footage at the hospital from around an hour ago so that way when we get there he should have the information we need". Hotch looked at Derek and said, "Derek, you, Em and myself will go to see Garcia, that way we will be able to see just how much she remembers if she remembers anything", Derek sighed and shook his head yes as Hotch said, "right now our main goal is to keep Penelope safe and away from Lewis".

Emily said, "do you think that he will try to get her again"?, Hotch said, "I know he will, the only question is when and how". Emily said, "we have to keep that from happening at any cost", Hotch took a deep breath and said, "agreed Em, agreed".

In the morning I go in for outpatient cataract surgery, I have 2 cataracts on my left eye, I hope to be able to post again in a couple of days, I hope that you all have a great week and I hope to be back posting soon


	20. Chapter 20

What Have I Done-Ch 20

When the jet landed the team headed toward the hospital anxious to see the heart of their team the woman that had been gone for almost 4 months, Derek sat and stared out the window hoping that she would be alright. A few minutes later when Penelope opened her eyes she saw the worried faces of her family, her wonderful family.

She raised up and said, "D D Derek, shouldn't you be in the hospital"?, he sat down on the bed beside her and said, "I'm fine momma, just fine, it's you that I'm worried about". He reached out to touch her and she pulled away, he said, "are you afraid of me"?, she said, "never handsome, it's just", he caressed the side of her face and said, "baby girl we need to talk".

Hotch and Emily kissed her on the cheek and said, "it's good to see you", she said, "wh what happened to me this time"?, Hotch said, "the morning that Derek woke up you left and we haven't seen you since". She said, "how long ago was that"?, Derek sighed and said, "we haven't seen you in almost 4 months baby girl,  
four longgggggg hard months".

Her mouth flew open and she said, "fo fo four months"?, Emily said, "do you remember anything, anything at all"?, she laid her head back against the pillow and said, "the last thing I remember was Derek waking up and me deciding to leave and then I remember waking up here in the hospital". Penelope said, "where are Jayje and Spencer"?, Hotch said, "they are checking the survelience footage from today to see if they can find out anything that might help you remember what happened to you while you were gone".

Dave walked into the room and over to her bedside, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "it's good to see you kitten", she wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "it's good to see you to poppa bear". Dave looked at Hotch and said, "has she remembered anything"?, Dave felt his heart sink when his friend shook his head no.  
was Reid and JJ were sitting behind the security desk watching the footage, at first they didn't see anything but then JJ pointed to the screen and said, "there she is, there's Garcie". They watched her get out of the car and their mouths flew open as she rubbed her stomach, Reid said, "oh my God", JJ said, "ohhhh poor Garcie".

Reid froze the scene when he got a close up of the liscense plate, he pulled out his cell and gave the information to Kevin, he said, "I'll see what I can find out". Reid said, "I need anything on this car and the owner and I need it yesterday", Kevin said, "on it" Reid said, "one more thing Kevin", he listened as Reid said, "I need anything you can find out about Peter Lewis to", a few seconds later the call ended JJ said, "we need to get up to see Garcie, we need to be there when the team finds out".

Reid nodded his head as they headed toward Penelopes room, the closer they got to Penelopes room the angrier he was getting, just thinking about what Peter had done to her made him want to put his fist through the wall. JJ put her hand on his shoulder and said, "she's going to need us now Spence, more than ever now that", Spencer smiled and said, "we'll all be there for her and we will make Peter Lewis pay for everything he has done to her".

Their conversation was stopped when the doctor walked into the room, she smiled and said, "how are you feeling Ms. Garcia"?, she said, "tired and hungry", the doctor grinned and said, "we'll get you something to eat and then I need you to take your prenatal vitamins for me". Emily said, "waitttttt, did you say prenatal vitamins"?, the doctor said, "didn't you know"?, Derek said, "didn't we know what"?, the doctor said, "Ms. Garcia is almost 4 months pregnant".


	21. Chapter 21

What Have I Done-Ch 21

Derek said, "wh what"?, he stood up and said, "that bastard, he's a dead man, I'll kill him with my bare hands", Hotch said, "easy Morgan", Derek glanced back down at a heartbroken Penelope and said, "it will be alright baby girl, I promise". Hotch nodded for Emily and Dave to step out into the hall so that Derek and Penelope could have some time alone.

The doctor said, "I'll be back in a little while to check on your Penelope", she nodded her head yes as the doctor turned and headed out of the room, she then stopped in front of the team and said, "I take it that's a surprise for everyone"?, Hotch then spent the next several minutes filling the doctor in on what had happened.

Hotch was just finishing up with the explanation when JJ and Reid walked over, JJ said, "Hotch we need to talk to you about something", he said, "we already know". Reid said, "so you know Garcias pregnant"?, Emily wiped away a stray tear and nodded her head yes, Reid said, "where's Morgan"?, Dave said, "we stepped out so that Derek and Penelope could have some time alone".

Derek sat down on the bed again and said, "baby girl look at me", she still looked down at her stomach, he put his finger under her chin and gently pulled it up and said, "sweetness, please listen to me". Penelope snuffed and nodded her head as Derek said, "there is so much that I need to tell you", she took a deep breath as he opened his mouth to continue.

He said, "you are the strongest, most loving, kindest woman I have ever met, you are without a doubt the most beautiful woman and I", she said, "Derek I can't do this right now, you deserve so much more than someone like me". He said, "you promised that you would listen so let me finish", she nodded her head and said,  
"alright, alright".

Derek said, "I've loved you for years, probably from the first time I met you but I was afraid that you didn't feel the same so I pushed my feelings for you aside". He put his hand on hers and gently squeezed it and said, "I broke up with Savannah because I wasn't in love with her", Penelope weakly smiled and she whispered, "you weren't"?, he shook his head and said, "no I wasn't".

He said, "my heart does now and will forever belong to you and only you", she said, "but Derek I", he said, "no buts baby girl, I love you and I don't blame you for anything that happened". Tears streamed down her cheek and she said, "I sh sh shot you and you almost died because of me, how can you still love me after that"?, he leaned down and rested his forehead against hers and said, "that's easy, I love you because you are you".

Penelope said, "I can't remember anything Derek, nothing, I don't know what that sick freak did to me", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "I will be here with you no matter what, we all will". She said, "but how can you be"?, he smiled at her and said, "how can we not be, we love you so much", she took a deep breath and her heart raced as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers.

when they pulled apart he said, "I love you baby girl, no matter what happens just know that we will all be here by your side", he leaned in and sighed happily as he brushed his lips against Penelopes again. Reid was out in the hall talking to Hotch when his cell started ringing, he saw that it was Kevin and put the phone on speaker.

The team gathered around and Reid said, "you're on speaker Kevin", he said, "you were right Spencer, the car came back to one of Peter Lewis aliases one named Todd Tores". Reid said, "were you able to get an address or anything on him"?, he said, "I sure did, the address given was 1432 Parker Avenue", Reid said, "thanks Kevin".

As he got ready to end the call Kevin said, "there's more agents", Hotch said, "what else did you find"?, Kevin said, "something interesting", Emily said, "how interesting"?, he said, "it seems our friend Peter Lewis has been having some medical problems". Dave said, "what kind of problems"?, Kevin said, "he has been having intimacy problems".

Reid said, "were you able to pull up any of the reports from his visit, he said, "I did and I'm sending them to you now", Reid said, "thanks again Kevin", as they stood there looking at the report Reid said, "according to these reports he can't climax with a partner". Hotch looked at Reid and said, "but Garcia's pregnant".

Reid said, "that's easy, he didn't rape Garcia, he artifically inseminated her, that's the reason he kept her away from town, he had to make sure that the process took before releasing her". Hotch said, "Dave I want you, Em and myself to go to the address and I want the rest of you stay here with Penelope and Morgan just in case Peter decides to make another attempt on Penelope", they nodded their heads as they watched their friends rush toward the elevator. 


	22. Chapter 22

What Have I Done-Ch 22

When the team walked into Penelopes room they saw Derek sitting on the side of the bed with his arms wrapped around her and her head buried in his chest, they stood there and watched their heartbroken friend as she pulled away from Derek. JJ walked over to the bed and said, "is there anything I can do for you or get you Garcie"?, she shook her head no.

Derek said, "we just found out that", Reid said, "that Garcia is pregnant"?, he said, "how did you know that"?, he said, "we've had Kevin looking into Peter Lewiss past and we found out something interesting". Derek said, "how interesting"?, Reid walked over and looked down at them and said, "he didn't rape you Garcia".

Her face fell and she said, "ohhhhhhhh God, do you mean that I gave myself to him while I was drugged and can't remember"?, he put his hand on her shoulder and said, "no, that's not what I'm saying". Derek said, "spit it out pretty boy, what are you trying to say"?, he said, "according to his medical file Peter Lewis has himself a little medical problem".

Penelope looked up at him and said, "what kind of medical problem"?, he said, "it seems that he can't, how can I say this"?, JJ said, "he can't climax when he is having sex". Penelope rubbed her stomach and said, "then how did I get pregnant"?, Reid said, "you were artifically inseminated Garcia", she covered her mouth with her hands as Derek wrapped his arms around her again.

Hotch said, "we are all here for you Garcia", she wiped her eyes and whispered, "thank you sir", Emily walked over and said, "have they told you how long you will be staying in the hospital"?, she said, "no not yet". Derek said, "when she gets released she's going to stay with me", Penelope looked at him and said,  
"I can't do that".

Derek intertwined their fingers and said, "yes you can baby girl, I want you with me", she shook her head and said, "until Lewis is caught it's not safe for you to be alone with me". Derek raised her hand and put it on his heart and said, "do you feel that"?, she nodded her head yes and he said, "it beats only for you goddess".

Hotch nodded his head for the team to step out into the hall, Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I love you Penelope and", she said, "I can't do this right now Derek". He said, "you need to realize that we are all here and we love you and are going to do whatever it takes to make sure that you are safe", she took a shakey breath and said, "until Peter Lewis is out of commission nobody is safe, especially me".

Penelope looked at the door when there was a knock, she wiped her eyes and said, "come in doctor", she stepped inside and said, "Ms. Garcia may I have a few words with you"?, she nodded her head yes and Derek stood up and said, "I'll step out and let you two ladies talk". He leaned down and gently kissed Penelope on the lips and said, "I'll just be out in the hall".

Penelope nodded her head yes and watched as Derek stepped out into the hall to join the rest of the team, the doctor sat down on the bed beside Penelope and said, "Ms. Garcia I think before I release you to go home that you should speak to a counselor". She said, "a counselor but why"?, she said, "you have been through a lot over the past several months and it might help for you to have somebody to talk to".

Derek walked over to Hotch and said, "so what's the plan"?, Hotch said, "when she gets released she is going to have around the clock protection until Peter Lewis is caught". Emily said, "since he had her away from us all this time he definitley knows that she is carrying his child but my question is who did he have helping him"?, Dave said, "that is a good question Em".

Reid said, "he is going to need someone in the medical profession that would be able to help with the process of implanting the newly fertilized eggs inside Penelope". Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "you mean this sickko has a partner"?, Hotch said, "maybe if we can figure out who his partner is then we might be able to get some information from them".

Across town Peter Lewis picks up his cell and dials a number, after a few rings he hears a feminine voice saying, "hello Pete, I was wondering when you were going to call me". The man took a deep breath and said, "it's nice to hear your voice again Savannah", she laughed as the two then settled in to their phone conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

What Have I Done-Ch 23

Peter laughed and said, "I just wanted to let you know that our plan is in the next step", she sighed as she sat down on her couch and said, "finally, that's great to hear". He took a deep breath and said, "so how are you doing"?, Savannah said, "I'm great and very very anxious for the final chapter of this story to start".

He chuckled and said, "patience my sweet, patience, they now know that she is carrying my child and they know that they will never be rid of me", the woman said, "so now what"?, he grinned and said, "now we let them get comfortable for a while and then when they think that everything is perfect, that is when we lower the boom and show them just who's in charge".

Savannah laughed and said, "I just love that sinister little mind of yours", Peter said, "I just wanted to call you and keep you up to speed but now I have a milllion things to do before the final step can commence". After the call ended he laughed and to himself, "they are never gonna expect you to be helping me and that is allllllllllll to my advantage" as he stood up and headed through the room.

Penelope looked up to see a doctor walking into her room, she weakly smiled as the doctor sat down beside her on the bed and extended her hand out, Penelope shook hands with the doctor and asked, "what happens now, I've never done this before"?, the doctor said, "we can just talk if that's what you want, sometimes it helps for you to get talk and get things off your chest".

The doctor said, "my name is Amber Keys and I am here to help you", Penelope said, "I don't know if you or anybody else can help me doctor", Amber said, "we won't know until we try". Penelope nodded her head and said, "alright, we can try", she glanced around the room and then opened her mouth and readied to tell the doctor what was going on.

Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I don't remember anything and it's happened to me once before and the thing I don't remember is shooting the love of my life, the one man that I would never hurt". The doctor said, "as I understand it you were drugged and forced to do that", she nodded her head and said, "that's true but I will never be able to forgive myself, never".

The doctor said, "okay Penelope, tell me what you remember about the first time you were taken", Penelope took a deep breath as she opened her mouth and told the doctor everything that she could remember". Penelope then said, "and then the next time I disappeared I was gone for almost 4 months and I don't remember how I ended up pregnant".

She then stood up and started pacing across the room and said, "my team discovered that I wasn't raped, not in the conventional sense", the doctor said, "what do you mean the conventional way"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Peter Lewis has a climaxing problem and he can't climax with a partner so I was then artifically inseminated".

The doctor said, "what are you most worried about now Penelope"?, she put her hands on her stomach and said, "I am worried about so much right now", she said,  
"just calm down and tell me what is bothering you most". Penelope then sat down across from her and said, "I'm afraid that I am going to hurt my family again or worse maybe this time kill somebody".

She put her hands across her lap and said, "and I don't know about having this baby, I I I don't think I could keep this child, what if I did and everytime I looked into its little face all I saw was him, would I be able to love a child that was created that way, out of hate and revenge and not out of love"?, the doctor said, "have you thought of having children"?, she nodded her head yes and said, "yes, all the time but not this way, not like this".

She put her hand on Penelopes and said, "I can totally understand where you are coming from Penelope", Amber then said, "are you currently dating"?, Penelope said, "I really don't know how to answer that". Amber said, "alright, is there somebody in your life that you care about"?, she smiled and said, "my hotstuff,  
my Derek"."

Amber said, "okay can you see yourself making a life with Derek"?, she said, "I I I don't know, maybe before I shot him and maybe before this baby but now I'm not sure that he wants a life with me". Amber said, "has he ever told you that he loves you"?, she nodded her head and said, "yes and I know that he means every word of it".

Amber said, "then what's the problem"?, Penelope said, "what if we try a relationship and I hurt him or worse"?, Amber said, "and what if you try a relationship and it works"?, Penelope said, "as long as Peter Lewis is on the loose I don't know what to do". The doctor nodded her head and said, "okay, that is definitley understandable".

Penelope said, "I don't know what to do, do I take the chance and let Derek in or keep him at a safe distance, a distance where I know he's safe and what about this baby, can I carry it to term knowing now how he or she came to be"?, Amber said, "it sounds to me like you have a lot of things to think about", Penelope nodded her head and said, "definitly a lot of things".

Amber said, "okay, I understand that you are to be released to go home today is that right"?, she smiled and said, "yeah", Amber said, "where are you going to stay, are you going to stay"?, Penelope said, "Derek wants me to move in with him, he says that it will be safer for me with him". Amber nodded her head and said, "what do you think"?, she took a deep breath and said, "everytime I look at Derek I can't help but wonder what have I done".

She looked at the doctor and said, "does that make any sense, I mean I can't remember shooting him or being taken but I shot the man I love more than anything else in this world andddddddd to top it off the man that drugged me and forced me to shoot Derek is the father of this child". Amber looked down at Penelopes chart and said, "you have some choices to make and according to your bloodwork you are almost 16 weeks along".

Penelope nodded her head yes and Amber said, "if you don't want to continue with this pregnancy you don't have much time left, if you want to terminate this pregnancy safely it needs to be done befor the 16th week and for you that is only a few days away". Amber said, "you could also carry this baby to term and put it up for adoption or you and Derek can raise this baby together".

Penelope nodded her head and said, "I don't know what to do doctor, I don't know what to do", the doctor gently squeezed Penelopes hand as she watched the tears stream down Penelopes face.


	24. Chapter 24

What Have I Done-Ch 24

As Penelope sat there looking out the window her thoughts went back to the conversation with Amber, she rubbed her growing stomach and knew that time for her was running out and she knew that soon she would have to decide what to do about the baby. Derek walked in the door and stood watching as his baby girl stood by the window deep in thought.

He walked over and gently wrapped his arms around her causing her to jump, he said, "sorry baby girl, I didn't mean to scare you", she said, "it's not your fault handsome". Derek said, "are you ready to head home"?, she took a deep breath and nodded her head yes, he smiled and said, "how did the talk with your counselor go"?, she turned to face him and said, "she made me realize that I have a lot of decisions that I have to make".

He said, "decisions, like what"?, she said, "I am almost 16 weeks along and I have to decide what I am going to do about the baby", he put his hand in hers and said, "have you made up your mind yet"?, she shook her head no and said, "not yet". Derek wrapped his arms around her and said, "just know that we're all here for you no matter what you decide".

She sighed and said, "can we pleaseeeeeee get out of here"?, he tapped the end of her nose and said, "your wish is my command sweetness", he held out his arm and smiled as she slipped her arm through his. During the ride back to his place she said, "what do you think I should do Derek"?, he glanced over at her and said, "I want you to do what's best for you baby girl".

She reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "my choices reguarding the baby are to terminate the pregnancy or give birth to the child and then give it up for adoption". Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "orrrrrrrrrr we can raise it together", she said, "how can you say that, would you really raise this baby with me"?, he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it and said, "this baby is part you so of course I could help raise it".

Derek said, "what happened wasn't your fault goddess, you didn't have any say in it", she said, "but", he said, "no buts, I love you Penelope Garcia and that is never gonna change". She reached up with her free hand and wiped away the tears that were streaming down her face and said, "you are quite a man Derek, you truly are".

He said, "you are the one that's amazing baby girl", she shook her head and said, "I just wish that I could change everything that has happened over the past few months". He smiled at her and said, "I know sweetness but right now we need to focus on you and the baby", she nodded her head and said, "thank you so much handsome".

He grinned and said, "for what"?, she gently squeezed his hand and said, "for being here for me and supporting me no matter what", he winked at her and said,  
"anytime goddess, anytime". A few minutes later they hit the onramp for the highway and Penelope said, "handsome we are going the wrong way, your place is that way".

He laughed and said, "we aren't going back to my place", she said, "uhhhhhhh well then where are we going"?, he said, "Rossi gave me the keys to his cabin and I thought that we could use a few days away". She said, "well it would be a good place for me to think", he nodded his head and said, "that it would baby girl,  
that it would".

Penelope laid he head back against the seat and said, "sounds good, sounds real good", he took a deep breath and said, "I agree, some time alone is just what we need". Penelope opened her mouth to say something and Derek said, "I'm not going to rush you into anything or try to push you into doing something that you don't want or aren't ready for".

she laughed and said, "sooooooo whatever are we going to do for a few days alllllllll alone"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "welllllll I do have a few ideas". She shook her head and said, "I knew you would hotstuff, I knew you would", Derek sighed happily and said, "just sit back and enjoy the ride baby girl, we should be there in about an hour".

She nodded her head and yawned and said, "I might just take a nap", he said, "rest is just what you need beautiful, why don't you take a nap and then I will wake you up when we get there". She smiled and yawned again and said, "I do believe that you have talked me right into it handsome", he glanced over a few minutes later and smiled as he saw that she was finally peacefully sleeping.


	25. Chapter 25

What Have I Done-Ch 25

About an hour later they were pulling up in front of Rossis cabin, after turning the engine off he glanced over at Penelope and thought, "so beautiful, so very very beautiful". He got out and walked over to the passenger side of the SUV and opened the door and put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, he then watched as her beautiful eyes fluttered open.

She smiled and said, "are we there already"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "that we are goddess, that we are", he held is hand out and she happily put her hand in his as she got out of the car. She looked around and said, "it's so beautiful here", he kept his eyes on her and said, "the view from here is definitley breathtaking".

She glanced up and said, "but you are looking at me", he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers and said, "I know", he wrapped his arm around her waist and said, "right up this path is a beautiful lake, maybe we can take a walk later"?, she winked at him and said, "consider it a date handsome". Derek smiled and said "that's my girl".

Hearing those words made her heart flutter, his girl, was she finally the Derek Morgans girl, just the thoughts of that happening was making a huge smile grace her face. Peter Lewis slapped the table and said, "where are you Penelope, you are suppose to be at your apartment"?, he took a deep breath and said, "calmmmm down Pete, she is carrying your child, your legacy will live on in her and there is nothing that the precious BAU or anybody else can do".

Derek kissed the top of Penelopes head and said, "why don't you go inside and rest and I'll carry our stuff in and then I'll get us some lunch", she laughed and said, "you are going to spoil me hotstuff". He winked at her and said, "that's the play gorgeous", she walked past him and said, "well so far the plan is definitley working".

Derek couldn't help but inwardly moan as he watched his baby girl walk up the 3 steps and disappear into the cabin, he grabbed their things and then headed inside to join his baby girl. Penelope was standing in front of the beautiful fireplace when she felt two arms wrap protectively around her, she closed her eyes and said, "I can't believe that we are here".

He kissed the side of her neck and said, "me to baby girl, me to", she sighed happily and said, "it feels so good to be in your arms", he laughed and said, "and in my arms is exactly where I want you to be, now and forever". She turned in his arms and said, "yo you want me fore forever"?, he claimed her lips in a kiss that was filled with passion and when they pulled apart he said, "most definitely sweetness, most definitely".

She looked down and he put his finger under her chin and said, "look at me baby girl", she raised her chin and he said, "I love you Penelope, I love you and that isn't going to change". She said, "why now"?, he said, "well before you seemed happy with Kevin and then when I worked up the courage to finally tell you how I felt you were with Sam and you seemed so happy and I didn't want to ruin anything for you".

She put her hand on his cheek and said, "I have loved you for so so long and now knowing that you have always felt the same way makes me so very very happy but it isn't fair to pull you into my life right now". He said, "are you saying that you don't want me anymore"?, she shook her head and said, "no no handsome I'm not saying that at all, I want you, I definitley want you but".

He put his finger over her lips and said, "no buts Penelope, you are finally with me where you belong and I will do anything and everything it takes to keep you here with me and keep you safe". She smiled and said, "I kinda love you Derek Morgan", he laughed as he pulled her tighter in his arms and said, "and I kinda love you Penelope Garcia", they stood wrapped in each others arms for several minutes before they reluctantly pulled apart to fix some lunch.

As Penelope watched Derek fixing their food she smiled knowing that maybe, just maybe things were going to be alright, she slid her hands down to her stomach and gently rubbed thinking that maybe things weren't as bad as she first thought. Derek looked over his shoulder and said, "what's put that beautiful smile on your face"?, she walked over and kissed his lips and said, "you my love, you.

A few minutes later they were sitting at the table enjoying their food, Derek looked up at her and said, "how about after lunch we take a walk up to the lake sweetness"?, she took a sip of tea and said, "that sounds like a great idea". He winked at her as they both sat there while they finished their meal, after their meal was over and Derek had put their plates in the sink he smiled as he held out his hand.

She intertwined their fingers and said, "thank you", he smiled and said, "for what baby"?, she said, "for not giving up on me", he kissed her lips and said, "never baby girl, never". She gently squeezed his hands as they stepped down the steps and then started making their way up the beautiful path toward the lake that awaited them.


	26. Chapter 26

What Have I Done-Ch 26

As they got closer and closer to the lake Penelope said, "it's so beautiful here", Derek said, "it sure is and I'm so glad that Dave gave me the keys to his new cabin". Penelope said, "how long has he had this one"?, Derek said, "a few months I think", she sighed happily and said, "the sky, the wild flowers and the sounds of the birds makes me not want to leave".

Derek brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "we can stay here as long as you want", she laughed and said, "really"?, he said, "absolutely baby girl". She inhaled the scent of the flowers and said, "tempting, veryyyyyyy tempting handsome", they stopped walking and he pulled her into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl".

She felt her heart racing as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when their lips met her body started tingling all over, she couldn't help but to man against his mouth as he thrusted his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues battled for control for several minutes before they pulled apart, both gasping for air.

He rested his forehead against hers and said, "you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met", she ran her hand up his chest and said, "and you my chocolate drop are the best thing that has ever happened to me". He took a deep breath and said, "I think us having some time alone away from everybody else is the best idea I have had in a long time".

She giggled as they restarted their trip toward the lake and said, "that it is handsome, that it is", the rest of their walk was quiet except for the sound of the birds chirping. When they got to the lake she said, "ohhhhh the water looks amazing", he said, "how about if we take our shoes off and dip our toes off for a while"?, she winked at him and said, "ohhhhhh me likey, me likey" as they made their way over toward the end of the dock.

After taking their shoes off they both sat down on the side of the dock and as their feet hit the water they both sighed happily, Penelope wiggled her toes and said, "awwwww, this feels heavenly". Derek looked over at her and said, "it looks good to see that smile on your beautiful face", she took a deep breath and said, "it feels good to smile, I haven't really had a lot to smile about over the past few months".

He reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "and that's about to change, I want to show you how good life can be, I want you to be treated like the princess your truly are". She smiled and said, "are you going to be my prince"?, he winked at her and said, "everyday for the rest of my life", she squeezed his hand and said, "you my chocolate tootsie roll have a deal".

Derek said, "we need seal the deal sweetness", she said, "and just what do you have in mind"?, he leaned in and said, "a kiss for starters", she leaned in and pressed her lips against his and said, "for starters, why whatever could you want"?, he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I have a few ideas in that department".

Penelope blushed and said, "really, like what"?, he said, "Penelope Garcia I plan to woo you", she said, "you plan to what"?, he said, "wooooooooo you, the way you deserve". She laughed and said, "you don't really have to do that, I am to big for you to sweep me off my feet", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "you are perfect Penelope, you are the perfect woman for me, now and forever".

Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I want to worship you the way that a sexy goddess like you deserves, I want you to feel how much I love you", she rested her head against his and said, "I know that you love me". He kissed her lips and said, "no matter what", she felt tears sliding down her cheek, Derek took his thumb and wiped away the tears and said, "don't cry goddess, please don't cry".

She said, "happy tears my love, only happy tears", Derek cupped her face in his hands and leaned in and pressed his lips against hers and when they pulled apart they smiled as they looked over the mountains and watched as the sun started to set over the horizon.


	27. Chapter 27

What Have I Done-Ch 27

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "how about we head back to the cabin and I can fix some popcorn and get your strawberry twizzlers and we can spend the rest of the night watching movies"?, she smiled and said, "ohhhhhh I love that idea". He stood up and held his hand down and helped her up and said, "up we go now sweetness".

As they headed up the path back to the cabin Penelope smiled happily as she felt Derek gently squeezing her hand, when they stepped inside the cabin she walked over and picked out a few movies as Derek headed into the kitchen to get their snacks ready. Derek glanced over his shoulder and couldn't help but smile as he watched Penelope leaned over picking out some movies for them to watch.

As he looked down at the popcorn he sighed happily hoping that one day soon he would be married to Penelope and that one day soon she would be pregnant with his child. Derek took a deep breath and wondered what she would decide to do, he knew that she was afraid, afraid that she wouldn't be able to look at the baby and not think about how he or she came to be.

Derek reached up into the cabinet and took down two glasses and put them on the tray and as he did he could see little girls and boys running around the cabin calling him daddy and again he smiled. After picking out a few movies Penelope walked in and stood in the door looking at the only man that had or ever would own her heart, the one and only Derek Morgan.

When Derek turned around he said, "hello gorgeous", she said, "hello yourself handsome, whatcha doin"?, he said, "just finished with the snacks and I was on my way back out to my girl". She said, "is that what I am now Derek, am I your girl"?, he walked over to her and put the tray down on the table and cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her lips.

When they pulled apart he said, "now and forever you will be my girl", she rested her forehead against his and said, "are you sure about that because I would totally understand if you want to rethink that". He laughed and said, "I don't want to rethink anything, you are my baby girl, my goddess, my best friend and the other part of my heart".

Penelope smiled as she said, "I know what you are trying to do", he said, "what are you talking about"?, she said, "you are trying to get out of watching my favorite movie aren't you"?, he shook his head and said, "nopeeeeeeeeeeeee, I want to spend the night with my arms wrapped around you as we watch movies and pig out on snacks".

Penelope laughed and said, "sounds to me like you are a goner handsome", he kissed her lips again and said, "I am baby girl, I soooooo am", he stepped back and picked up the tray and said, "now come on and let's get this party started". She smiled as she turned around and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch beside Derek.

Derek looked at her and said, "what movie are we starting with"?, she said, "I thought that we might start with some action first", she held up the movie case and he smiled and said, "Con Air, that's my favorite movie". She smiled and said, "I know, I know buttttttt I thought that after everything you've done for me that us watching your favorite movie first was the least that I could do".

He smiled as he watched her push play on the remote and then lay back against him on the couch, he kissed the top of her head and said, "now this to me baby girl is heaven, just spending the night with my arms wrapped around the woman I love". She looked up at him and said, "you are so good to me Derek", he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers and said, "you are the love of my life baby girl and I will do anything and I mean anything to keep you happy, healthy and safe".

She laid back against him and sighed happily as the opening credits of the movie started running across the screen


	28. Chapter 28

This chapter contains sexual content

What Have I Done-Ch 28

Penelope woke up the next morning in bed with Derek, when she closed her eyes she was on the couch and now she wakes up wrapped once again in the arms of the  
man she loves. She looked up at his face and smiled, she had never felt this way about anybody before, as she looked down at him she felt so much love for him  
and she grinned as she leaned down and gently pressed her lips against his.

At first Derek thought he was dreaming, what was he feeling, it felt so soft and easy, could it be, was it and when he opened his eyes he felt his heart racing  
as he saw Penelope. When she pulled back she said, "I'm sorry handsome, I didn't mean to wake you", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "I was having a  
wonderful dream and then I open my eyes and realize that it's a reality".

She said, "I couldn't help myself, you looked so sexy and I", he pulled her down into a kiss and said, "you never have to say you're sorry for kissing me, you  
can feel free to do it anytime you want". She smiled down at him and said, "good morning hotstuff", she squealed as he rolled her over onto her back and crashed  
his lips against hers.

When they pulled apart he said, "I'll show you a good morning beautiful", she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "pleaseeeeeeee do"", he said, "are you  
sure that you're ready for this"?, she said, "I love you Derek Morgan and I want us to move on from all of this Peter Lewis stuff and I want us to move on from  
it together".

He smiled and said, "I want that to baby girl, I want that more than anything", she said, "show my how much you love me", he smiled and said, "your wish is my  
command goddess". He pressed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms tighter around his waist and moaned against his mouth, he slid his hand up under  
her shirt and started caressing her breast.

Penelope pulled back and Derek said, "are you alright, am I going to fast"?, she shook her head and said, "no handsome, naked, I need us naked now", he gave  
her his famous Derek Morgan smile and said, "here let me help you". Seconds later their clothes were all over the room as she pulled him back down on top of  
her.

Derek didn't waste any time getting between her creamy thighs, he hovered over her and said, "are you sure about this"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said,  
"I have never been more sure of anything in my life, I want you Derek, I want you to make love to me". He smiled as he crashed his lips to hers, Penelope moaned  
against his lips as he thrusted his tongue inside her mouth.

As their tongues battled for control their hands were roaming all over each others bodies, Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her neck  
where he started gently licking, sucking and biting. Penelope moaned Dereks name in pleasure as he slid inside her for the first time, once he was inside he  
stilled and asked, "are you and the baby alright"?, she smiled up at him and nodded her head and said, "more than fine my love, more than fine".

Derek claimed her lips in another kiss as their pace started out slow but that quickly changed as their bodies moved as one, Derek wanted Penelope to know how  
much he truly loved and desired her. She wrapped her legs tighter around him as he slid in and out of her effortlessly, she closed her eyes and moaned his name  
over and over as she felt her orgasm starting to hit.

Derek smiled against her lips as he felt her starting to tighten up around him, he thrusted in and out of her until they both came moaning each others names  
a few minutes later. Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you" before collapsing on the bed beside her", she rolled over onto her side and kissed his  
lips ever so gently and said, "and I love you".

She laid her head down on his chest and sighed happily, Derek kissed the top of her head and thought to himself how lucky he was, the woman that he had loved  
for years was finally his and he would do whatever he had to do to keep her there and Peter Lewis be damned if he thought that anything he could do would ever  
pull them apart.


	29. Chapter 29

What Have I Done-Ch 29

Derek and Penelope spent the rest of the day and most of the evening in bed making up for lost time, Derek wanted to make sure that Penelope knew exactly how much he loved and desired her. She laid beside him on the bed gasping for air, he leans down and kisses her lips gently and says, "you are so beautiful, your skin is so pink and soft".

Penelope blushed as she felt his lips once again exploring all available areas, she closed her eyes and moaned his name as she felt him gently biting and sucking on the sensitive skin on her neck. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Derek"?, he said, "uh huhhhhh" as he slid his hand down toward her now open legs.

Penelope said, "Derek you are killing me here", he looked up and said, "do you want me to stop"?, she smiled at him and said, "never my love buttttttt if you don't feed this goddess soon". Derek silenced her by crashing his mouth against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "how about I fix us some pasta, a salad,  
bread and some chocolate cream pie for dessert"?, she kissed his lips and said, "ohhhhhhh that sounds delicious".

Derek laughed and said, "okay, why don't you throw my shirt on and I'll meet you in the kitchen", she winked at him and said, "sounds like a plan, she got up and leaned over to pick up his shirt and he growled and said, "womannnnnnn the things you are doing to me". She shook her butt in his face and said, "later my love, later".

He stood up and pulled his boxers up his leg, he laughed when Penelope whistled and said, "looking goodddddddddd hotstuff, looking realllllll good", he said,  
"eat your heart out baby girl". She walked over and slapped him on the butt and said, "this is allllllllll mine handsome", he wrapped his arms around her and said, "and you are allllllllll mine".

She kissed his lips and said, "always have been, always will be", he smiled and said, "I can't believe it, everything I could ever want is right here wrapped in my arms". She looked up at him and said, "I couldn't have said it better myself", he intertwined their fingers and led her through the cabin to the huge kitchen.

He brushed his lips against hers and said, "why don't you go and rest on the couch and when I get it ready I will bring it out"?, she said, "alright handsome,  
that way I can get some rest, you have worn me out today". He winked at her and said, "are you complaining goddess"?, she laughed and said, "nopeeeee not at all handsome, not at all".

He then watched as she turned around and headed into the living room, he then turned around and started working on their snack, Penelope tiredly laid down on the couch and reached for the remote. She flipped through the channels until she found an old black and white movie, she laid the remote down beside her and it didn't long before she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier and then they closed.

Derek glanced over his shoulder and smiled as he saw Penelope laying on the couch with her eyes closed, he then turned back around and continued to work on their food. Penelope was having a great dream, she was walking up the aisle toward Derek, her gown was beautiful, she could see all of their family standing up in front of the church.

She saw herself putting her hand in Dereks, she went through the ceremony, the vows, the prayers and then the I dos and the minister finally said, "and now I pronounce you husband and wife". She opened her eyes to see that Derek had vanished and Peter Lewis was standing there holding her baby in his arms, she shook her head and screamed ,"NOOOOOOOOOOOO".

Derek ran from the kitchen and said, "wake up baby girl, wake up", Penelope then watched as Peter Lewis walked away with her baby in one hand and pulling her up the aisle in the other. She said, "NOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE GIVE ME MY BABY, PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BABYYYYYYYYYY", Derek said, "wake up sweetness, you're having a nightmare, you're safe with me, please open those beautiful eyes".

Penelopes eyes flew open and she wrapped her arms around Derek and said, "please don't let him take my baby", Derek ran his hand up and down her back and said, "no matter what I have to do beautiful he will not lay his hands on our baby". As Derek held her in his arms and rocked her back and forth tears streamed down her face.


	30. Chapter 30

What Have I Done-Ch 30

Penelope pulled back from Derek and said, "you don't think that he will try to take the baby from me do you"?, Derek caressed her face and said, "he will never get his hands on our baby". She smiled and said, "our baby"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "yes our baby", he put his hand on her stomach and said, "this baby growing inside you is part you and I love this child with all my heart and he or she isn't even here yet".

Derek looked at her and smiled and she said, "wh what"?, he said, "I guess your decision about the baby has been made", she said, "I guess it has, just the thought of Peter Lewis getting his hand on this child made me realize that I want it, I want to keep it safe". Derek intertwined fingers with her and said, "don't worry beautiful, we will keep him or her safe, I promise".

Peter Lewis was looking down at his computer, the tracking device was working and he could see that she was somewhere in the mountains with who he could only assume was the one and only Derek Morgan. He laughed and said, "you think that you are doing something big agent Morgan but I could take her and our child at any time", he laughed harder and said, "anytime".

Derek looked down into the heartbroken face of his baby girl and said, "I love you and our baby, I love you both so much", she smiled at him and said, "and I love you handsome, more and more everyday". He rested his forehead against hers and said, "we need to get some food in you and the little one", she nodded her head as she put her hand in Dereks and he led her through to the kitchen table.

As they sat there eating they talked, they talked about their future together, the baby and they also talked about the elephant in the room and that elephant was named Peter Lewis. She wiped her mouth and said, "why me Derek, why did he pick me"?, he reached over and put her hand in his and said, "I don't know why he picked you baby girl but I promise you that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe".

She gently squeezed his hand and said, "I know handsome, I know", he said, "now be a good girl and finish your dinner", she winked at him and said, "if I'm a good girl do I get a treat"?, he gave her his famous smile and said, "that depends, what do you want"?, she licked her lips and said, "I'm craving some ohhhh how can I say this, chocolately goodness and I don't mean the pie".

Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhh I believe that some chocolately goodness could be in your future", she said, "ohhhhhhhh good" as she picked up her fork and continued to eat her food. Derek smiled as he took a bite of his pasta, Penelope said, "this is delicious baby boy", he said, "why thank you momma, it's always good when a woman compliments her man".

A few hours later the happy couple laid exahustedly wrapped in each others arms, Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you", she yawned and said, "I love you to". Derek ran his hand up and down her back and a few minutes later he knew she was asleep because her breathing leveled off and it wasn't long before he heard light snoring coming from her.

When he was sure that she was asleep he slipped out from under her and made his way through the cabin, he picked up his cell and dialed a famaliar number and after a couple of rings he heard, "is everything alright Morgan"?, he said, "yes and no". Hotch said, "yes and no I don't understand", Derek said, "physically she's amazing but everything she has been through is really taking a toll on her mentally".

Hotch said, "well that is completely understandable because she has really been through a lot over the last few months", Derek nodded his head and said, "I know but I just wish that there was something that I could do for her". Hotch said, "have you told her how you feel"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh yeah, everything is totally out in the open".

Hotch said, "sounds like you two are on the right track", he said, "definitely", Hotch said, "why are you whispering"?, Derek said, "baby girl was exhausted and when she fell asleep I slipped out and". Hotch said, "wayyyyyyyyyy to much information there Morgan", Derek laughed and said, "sorry man but we're both good".

Derek took a deep breath and said, "have there been any news on Lewis"?, Hotch said, "unfortunately no", Emily walked over and said something and Hotch said, "how is the baby situation going"?, Derek said, "she has decided to keep the baby and we are going to raise it together". Derek laughed as he heard Emily in the background saying, "YESSSSSSSSS, I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT".

Derek heard Penelope moving around and said, "I'm going to get off here, baby girl is starting to wake up", Hotch said, "if we hear anything I will let you all know". Derek said, "thanks man" and seconds later the call ended, he quickly made his way back into the bedroom and slid out of his boxers and climbed back in bed and wrapped his arms around Penelope.

It didn't take long before they had both drifted off to sleep


	31. Chapter 31

What Have I Done-Ch 31

Derek and Penelope spent 2 glorious weeks alone at the cabin and while they were there it was decided that she would definitley be moving in to his larger house with him and that they were going to take their relationship very very slowly. Derek glanced over at her sleeping in the car beside him, he wanted so much to ask her to marry him but he knew that right now she wasn't ready and he wasn't going to push her into something that she wasn't ready for.

While they were alone she confessed to him her fears of being a bad mother which he quickly said, "you are going to be a great momma, you are one of the kindest,  
sweetest women I have ever met and you have the most loving heart and I can't wait to have a house filled with beautiful children with you". She swallowed hard and said, "you want to ha have more kids with me"?, he nodded his head yes and said, "more than anything else in this world".

He grinned as he remembered her then cupping his face in her hands and leaning in kissing him passionately, he was then pulled from his memory by Penelopes voice saying, "handsome are you alright"?, he looked at her and said, "fine goddess, just fine". She reached over and put her hand on his and said, "the past two weeks were amazing and I wish that we could have stayed longer".

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "me to buttttttt unsubs wait for nobody baby girl", she sighed and said, "sad but true baby boy, sad but true". He winked at her and she said, "I just hope that this case doesn't keep us apart for long", he said, "ohhhh didn't I tell you, until Peter Lewis is caught and as long as you are able, you will be traveling with us".

She grinned and said, "that's great, I was afraid that he would wait till I was alone and then try to take me again", Derek said, "we are going to do anything it takes to keep you and our little one safe". She took a deep breath and grinned as they pulled into the parking garage at the BAU, they got out and after they locked the doors headed upstairs to join the rest of the team.

A few minutes later they were walking into the round table room and JJ looked up and said, "welllllll welllll lookie at you two", Derek wrapped his arm around Penelopes shoulder and said, "the past 2 weeks were amazingggggg so what case do we have"?, Hotch said, "Penelope I think that you and Derek should maybe sit down".

Penelope slowly sat down and said, "it's him isn't it"?, Hotch squatted down in front of her and said, "I need you to stay calm Penelope but yes Peter Lewis struck again". Derek closed his eyes and said, "that son of a", Reid said, "he kidnapped a woman that resembled Penelope and drugged and forced her to do some things before he told her to kill herself".

Penelope looked up and said, "oh my God, can he do that to me"?, Hotch said, "Penelope we are going to do everything we can to", she looked up at Derek and said, "so none of us are safe, not even me". Reid said, "he won't hurt you as long as you are carrying his child", Derek said, "that baby is mine not his, I am going to raise this baby with her not that sick bastard".

Hotch said, "that isn't what Reid was saying, he was saying that Lewis isn't going to put her in any dangerous situations while she's pregnant", he took a deep breath and said, "so for the next few months she should be safe"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "yes and we plan on keeping her that way", Derek said, "we are moving her into my place and we can add security".

Dave said, "security is already handled and when we have a case she will travel with us and the next time he makes a move we will be there and we will nail his ass to the wall". Derek said, "if I get my hands on him I will kill him myself", Penelope reached up and intertwined their fingers and said, "promise me that no matter what happens you will raise this baby".

Derek got down on his knees in front of her and said, "Penelope we are going to raise this little one together, me and you", she said, "promise me Derek, please promise me". He cupped her face in his hands and said, "I promise" before leadning in and gently kissing her lips, when they pulled apart he said, "now how about we go to your place and grab a few things and then head back to our place"?, she stood up and weakly smiled and said, "our place sounds nice handsome".

As they headed toward the door Hotch said, "we are going to take shifts staying with her, we will be staying two at a time plus the outside security and just to be on the safe side we will be monitoring her calls and her mail". Derek wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him and said, "I love you baby girl".

As they stepped onto the elevator and the doors closed she said, "I love you to handsome", he kissed the top of her head and thought to himself when I get my hands on you Peter Lewis you are a dead man.


	32. Chapter 32

What Have I Done-Ch 32

The next several months passed by with no attempt by Peter Lewis to contact Penelope in any way, Penelope was trying so hard to relax but the impending threat of Lewis made that almost impossible. Derek walked into the room and saw her standing in front of the fireplace deep in thought, he walked over and gently and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

She smiled and said, "hello handsome", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "hello yourself", he slid his hand down to her stomach and said, "and how is daddys's little angel". Derek and Penelope had found out during Penelopes last doctors appointment that she was carrying a little girl, they had tried several times to find out the babies sex but she was always either turned wrong or had her hand put up to block their view.

Penelope said, "she's good handsome, she's moving alot today", he said, "how about you, are you feeling okay"?, she yawned and said, "I'm alright handseome just a little tired". He kissed the top of her head and said, "why don't you go and take a nap and I will fix us something to eat"?, she winked at him and said,  
"a nap does sound pretty good right now".

He smiled and said, "I love you goddess", she sighed happily as she put her hand on top of his and said, "I love you to hotstuff, we both do", Derek then watched as the woman he was going to spend the rest of his life with disappeared into their bedroom. He then walked into the kitchen to fix them both something to eat for lunch.

Penelope laid down on the bed and pulled the throw up over her and cuddled in and it didn't take long before she felt herself getting very sleepy, as she fell asleep she felt peaceful and happy. Derek was in the kitchen working on a fresh fruit platter, he always tried to make sure that Penelope had fruit everyday to help with her cravings.

Meanwhile across the street from Dereks house Peter Lewis was standing over the dead body of a burglar that had broken into the house while the family was away on vacation. He laughed and shook his head and said, "soon it will be Derek Morgans body that I am looking down at and I can't wait for that moment, the moment that I will finally have the family that I've always wanted with my beautiful Penelope".

While Derek was working on lunch he couldn't help but smile knowing that in a few short weeks him and Penelope would welcome their daughter into the world and the closer her duedate got the more anxious and nervous he was getting. He reached up on the refrigerator and pulled the last ultrasound picture down and rubbed his finger over their daughters face and said, "daddy love you princess and no matter what I will keep you and your momma both safe".

He then put the picture back on the fridge and then worked to finish their lunch, a few minutes later he walked into their bedroom and smiled as he looked down at his beautiful baby girl. He said to himself "she is so tired, I think I'll let her sleep for a little while longer", he then turned and headed back across the room and out into the hall.

Penelope slept for almost an hour before she woke up the buzzing sound of a cell phone, she reached under her mattress and pulled the cell out and yawned before saying, "hello". Peter Lewis smiled and said, "it's time Penelope, it's time", she said, "yes sir it's time", he said, "get up and get ready, do you remember what you are suppose to do"?, she said, "I remember sir, I remember".

Peter said, "I will be waiting for you outside, do you remember what your instructions are"?, she said, "yes sir", he said, "alright then Penelope I will see you in a few minutes". Penelope said, "yes sir, a few minutes" before ending the call, she then stood up and grabbed her bag out of the closet and then slowly and quietly snuck out the back door.

When she went through the gate she got into the back seat of the car that was waiting, Peter Lewis looked over his shoulder and said, "are you ready to start our lives together beautiful"?, she looked at him and coldly said, "yes sir, start our lives together". Peter Lewis then looked at the driver and said, "alright lets get out of here".

Savannah looked at him and smiled as they pulled away from the Morgan residence with Penelope with them


	33. Chapter 33

What Have I Done-Ch 33

Derek was drying his hands when there was a knock at the door, he walked over and said, "come in guys", they stepped inside and JJ said, "where's Garcie"?, he smiled and said, "she's been asleep for the past hour but I need to wake her up for lunch". Emily said, "I'll go wake her", he nodded his head and said, "thanks Em" as he watched his friend head toward the bedroom.

Hotch said, "how have things been"?, he said, "good, real good, we are getting ready for the baby and we are both so excited", they continued talking until they heard Emily say, "guys I can't find PG". Derek ran though the house and said, "she was just here a few minutes ago when I checked on her, where could she have gone"?, Reid said, "we need to check the security footage and see what we can find".

Hotch said, "Reid, you and JJ look at the footage while the rest of us look for Garcia", they nodded their heads as they all split up, as they walked out the back door Derek said, "where are the guards"?, Hotch said, "they called in about half an hour ago and everything was find". Dave said, "Aaron I found something over here".

They ran over to see the dead bodies of the guards laying behind the shrubs, Derek ran his hand over his head and said, "that sick freak has her again", Dave said, "we need to head inside and see what JJ and Reid have found". They ran inside to see JJ and Reid watching the footage from outside the house, they watched as the car pulled up and Peter Lewis got out from behind the passenger side of the car.

JJ covered her mouth as they watched Lewis kill both guards and then climb back into the car and move around to the back of the house, Reid said, "now let's watch the footage from inside the house". Dave said, "did kitten know about these cameras"?, Derek shook his head and said, "no I didn't tell her", they then watched as Penelope slipped out into the hall and headed slowly out the back door.

The team then watched as she climbed into the back of the car and then they watched helplessly as the car pulled away from the house, Derek hit the table and said, "why wans't I with her, why didn't I wake her up"?, Emily said, "it isn't your fault Morgan". Derek said, "I should have kept her safe but I didn't, I let that bastard get his hands on her again".

Derek said, "I bought baby girl a necklace and put a tracking chip in it", Dave said, "please tell me she had it on"?, he said, "the last time I saw her she was wearing it so we can hope that she still has it on". Reid said, "where is the locator"?, he said, "it's in our room I'll go get it", after they were sure he was out of the room Dave said, "do you think this is Lewiss endgame"?, Hotch nodded his head and said, "he knows that it's time for Penelope to deliver and now he has them both".

Derek ran to the door and said, "I've got the locator let's go", Hotch said, "Morgan, you, Reid and JJ head out in one car and the rest of us will go in another and while we are enroute I will notify the police" as they headed out the door. Meanwhile Savannah waws pulling into the huge building in front of her, she then turned off the motor and said, "we're here".

Peter smiled over his shoulder at Penelope and said, "it's almost time for our daughter to make her appearence Penelope, are you ready"?, she said, "yes sir I'm ready". Savannah said, "we need to get out of the car and go and get things ready for you to give birth"?, Penelope opened the door and said, "time to get things ready for the baby".

Savannah laughed and said, "you have worked wonders with her", he grinned and said, "it's amazing what those drugs will do", she nodded her head in agreement and said, "that it is, that it is". Derek said, "they seem to be stopped, they haven't moved in a few minutes", Reid said, "maybe we can get to them before they move again".

As they raced toward the area Derek said, "from your lips pretty boy, from your lips"


	34. Chapter 34

What Have I Done-Ch 34

Peter watched from across the room as Penelope helped Savannah getting everything set up and ready for the birth of his child, he couldn't help but beam with pride as he looked at Penelope swollen with his child. He took a deep breath and realized that a part of him would always be there, always be there to remind Penelope and the team of his power.

As the two SUVs pulled up outside, they stepped out putting their jackets on, Hotch said, "now remember he will stop at nothing to keep Penelope and the baby so be careful once we get inside". Derek started to walk away and Hotch put his hand on his arm and said, "especially you Morgan", he nodded his head in and said, "I will Hotch".

They started making their way toward the building with their guns drawn, Derek felt his heart racing as they slowly entered the building, once they got inside Derek, Emily and Reid headed one way and Hotch, JJ and Dave the other searching for Penelope. They searched for several minutes before Derek heard Peters voice saying, "it's almost time Penelope, almost time to bring our daughter into the world".

Derek looked at Reid and whispered, "how did he know that Penelope is having a girl, we didn't tell anybody but family"?, Emily said, "maybe he tapped into her medical records". Reid said, "or maybe he drugged the doctor and made her tell", Derek said, "the only thing that matters is keeping Penelope and our daughter safe".

Emily said, "don't do anything stupid Morgan", he looked at her and said, "I love them Em, they are my life and I'm not going to let that sick freak get away with what he's done". Reid said, "no we won't we will make sure that he pays for everything, I promise but right now we need to make sure that Penelope and the baby are safe".

Derek said, "agreed", Emily quickly notified Hotch that they had found Peter and Penelope, while the rest of the team was making their way toward them Derek saw another person across the room. She had her back turned to him but he could have sworn that she was famaliar, Reid whispered, "what is it"?, he said, "that woman, do you recognize her"?, Reid looked and said, "I can't really tell, she has her back to me".

Derek felt rage fill his body as he watched Peter Lewis walk over and gently kiss Penelope on the lips and say, "I love you", he then watched him put his hand on her stomach and say, "I love you both and nothing is going to seperate us". Hotch came up behind Derek and said, "we need to wait till the time is right before we make entry".

Reid said, "our first priority is Penelope and the baby and keeping them safe", he nodded his head and said, "agreed", he looked at Derek and said, "you need to be prepared for anything once we step inside". Derek took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready but you need to know that there are 3 people in there and not just 2".

Hotch said, "do you know the other person"?, Derek said, "she kinda looks famaliar but she is keeping her back turned so I can't get a good look at her face right now". Emily peeped in and said, "what are they doing"?, Reid said, "they are getting everything ready for the birth of the baby, he is wanting to make sure that she delivers here".

JJ said, "what do you think is going to happen after Penelope gives birth"?, Reid said, "Peter Lewis is probably going to take them both and flee with them forever keeping them away from us". Derek looked at his team and said, "when hell freezes over, that little girl is my daughter, my daughter with Penelope and he is not taking either of my baby girls anywhere".

Peter looked at Savannah and said, "is everything ready"?, she said, "almost, I need to go and get the incubator", he said, "well go get it, I want to be holding my daughter in my arms before the end of the day". Savannah nodded her head as she headed out of the room, after the team watched the other woman walk out of the room Derek said, "we're going to have to go now".

Hotch said, "the sooner we get Lewis under control the better", as they were getting ready to make entrace Hotch was notified that the police had the building surrounded so nobody was going anywhere. Hotch looked at his team and said, "on the count of three we go", they all nodded their heads and Hotch said, "1, 2,  
3" and they kicked the door open.

Peter Lewis wrapped his arm around Penelope and said, "get ready Penelope", she reached down on the table and picked up a gun, Hotch said, "FBI Peter Lewis, I want you to put your hands upppppppppp". Peter laughed and said, "ohhhhhhhh no I want you all to put your guns down or the beautiful Penelope will be forced to shoot".

Hotch, Dave and Emily lowered their guns and Hotch said, "you need to let Penelope go, this isn't good for her or the baby", Peter put his hand on her stomach and said, "my daughter is fine". Derek started to step forward and Peter said, "it's time Penelope", she looked at him and said, "yes sir", she then aimed her gun at Derek and said, "stop or I will kill you".


	35. Chapter 35

What Have I Done-Ch 35

Derek slowly put his gun back in his holster as he walked toward Penelope and Lewis, Peter said, "if I were you agent Morgan I would stop moving", Derek shook his head as he raised his hands and said, "well you're not me". Peter grinned and said, "no I'm not butttt maybe this one time you should listen to me"?, Derek said, "not on your life Lewis, not on your life".

Peter said, "ohhhhhhhh it's not my life agent Morgan it's yours", Derek looked at Penelope and said, "baby girl it's me, it's Derek, do you remember me"?, she looked at him and said, "Derek Morgan must die". Derek stepped slowly closer and said, "baby you love me and I love you, remember"?, Peter said, "nice try agent butttttttt she doesn't remember anything right now other than what I've told her".

Derek said, "why her, why did you chose Penelope"?, he leaned in and sniffed her hair and said, "that's easy, she was the heart of this team and I knew that if I took her that you wouldn't be able to hurt me because you would be worried that you would hurt her". Peter Lewis slid his hand down to Penelopes stomach and said, "it won't e long now and then Penelope and I will have our daughter in our arms".

Derek said, "that baby growing inside Penelope is mine, not yours", Lewis laughed and said, "not true agent Morgan, you and my beautiful Penelope didn't become lovers until after you went to agent Rossis cabin". Dave looked at Peter and said, "how did you know that they went to my cabin"?, Reid said, "you were tracking her"?, Peter said, "very good agent Reid, very good".

Hotch said, "how were you tracking her"?, Peter said, "that's easy, the first time I took the beautiful mother of my daughter I gave her a cell phone and told her to hide it but to keep it close to her". Reid said, "so when you were ready to see her again all you had to do was call and she would come running to where you could take her"?, Peter said, "I can see why you are the brain of the team Spencerrrrrrr".

Derek said, "Penelope I love you and our little girl and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", Peter laughed and said, "this isn't going to work agent Morgan, nothing you try to do is going to work". Reid said, "I still don't understand how you were able to keep her under your spell this long, was the cell one of the triggers"?, Peter said, "I don't know, why don't you tell me".

Reid said, "this is how I think it is", Peter relaxed his hold on Penelope as Reid said, "I think that this phone was given to her after you took her to make sure that she was pregnant". Reid then said, "sorry to hear about your little problem", Lewis said, "I would be careful if I were you", Reid said, "now now just listen to me".

Lewis stood there listening as Reid said, "and I think that you have either a doctor or nurse working with you to help with the delivery of the baby"?, Peter smiled and said, "you are very good". Hotch said, "who's been helping you Lewis"?, he scratched his cheek and said, "why don't you tell me who you think it is since you are sooooooooooo smart agent Hotchner".

Derek stepped closer and said, "baby put the gun down and walk over to me", Penelope stood there looking at him, Derek said, "I know you love me goddess, I know you do". The gun in Penelopes hand started shaking, Peter said, "what's happening"?, Reid said, "the strongest thing there is Lewis", Peter said, "what are you talking about"?, Reid said, "Love is what's happening".

Peter said, "shoot him now Penelope, kill Derek Morgan", the gun steadied in her hand and she said, "sh sh shoot Derek Morgan", Derek said, "you don't want to do that, you don't want to hurt me baby girl". Peter said, "shoot him nowwwwwww". Penelope started shaking and said, "sh sh shoot Derek Morgan", Peter put his hands on top of hers and said, "do it now".

Derek looked at Penelope and said, "I love you baby girl, you can fight this, you can do it", Peter said, "Penelope I have given you a direct order and I insist that you shoot him, you hate him remember"?, she said, "yes sir". He laughed and said, "shoot the person you hate Penelope, shoot him NOWWWWWW". Penelope took a deep breath, turned and shot the gun 3 times and watched as a body hit the floor.


	36. Chapter 36

What Have I Done-Ch 36

Penelope stood there holding the gun as she looked down at the body of her tormentor of the past several months, Derek walked over and took the gun out of her hand and said, "baby, can you hear me"?, he got no response and tried again. He put his hands on her shoulders and said, "Penelope can you hear me"?,  
she looked at him and said, "wh wh what happened, what did I do"?, he kissed her temple and said, "it's over baby girl, it's finally over".

Lewis knew he was dying and he said, "it's t t time Penelope, you need to re re remember everything that happened", Derek and Penelope then watched as his head laid back on the floor. After his eyes closed Hotch leaned down and checked for a pulse and when he shook his head no Penelope couldn't help but smile knowing that it was finally over.

She felt dizzy when everything started coming back to her, she remembered being taken and she remember waking up and seeing a woman, she looked up at Derek and said, "the person that was helping him it was it was". Derek cupped her face in his hands and said, "it was who baby, who was the person that was helping this sick freak"?, she swallowed hard and said, "hotstuff it was Savannah".

Savannah peeped around the corner and said to herself, "get out of here while the gettings good", she started across the room and heard, "FBI FREEZE", her hands went automatically in the air. Reid said, "turn around very slowly", Savannah swallowed hard as she turned around and when Reid saw her face he smiled and said,  
"welllllll lookie lookie who it is".

JJ said, "Savannah I knew it, I knew you had something to do with it", Reid walked over and took her by the arm and said, "Savannah Davis you are under arrest for aiding in the kidnapping of a federal agent, for rape and for assault and anything else I can think of". JJ was all smiles as they headed into the room to join the rest of the team.

When Penelope looked over her shoulder and saw Savannah come into the room more memories started flooding back, she could see Savannah standing over her with a huge smile on her face as she was artifically inseminated. Penelope looked down at her wrists and could see them strapped to the table, she could see herself struggling against the restraints and hear herself begging Savannah to help her.

Savannah looked at Derek and said, "it isn't what you think", Derek said, "it's exactly what I think Savannah, you tried to take the only woman that I have ever ot will ever love away from me". She opened her mouth and Derek said, "SHUT UP I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR LIES", he looked down at Penelope and saw tears streaming down her face.

Penelope walked over to Savannah and said, "why Savannah why did you help him do that to me, that was rape", Savannah smirked and said, "you deserved it you fat bitch, you took the only man I have ever loved away from me". Penelope said, "you helped that sick freak take me, drug me and you artifically inseminated me with his sperm".

Savannah smiled and said, "yes I did and I would do it again, you deserve this, you deserve all the pain you've went through and you deserve all the pain that is still to come". Savannah said, "do you remember the feeling of his lips on yours, his hands wondering all over your body, he wanted you Penelope, he wanted you as much as I wanted Derek".

Penelope leaned forward and said, "SO YOU DECIDED TO HELP HIM RAPE ME, YOU HELPED THAT BASTARD MAKE HIS DREAM OF HAVING A CHILD WITH ME A REALITY, WHAT KIND OF SICK PERSON DOES THAT"?, Savannah threw her head back laughed and said, "this person". Penelope then slapped Savannah hard across the face and said, "you are going to pay for everything you've done".

Savannah looked down at Penelopes stomach and said, "you're the one that's going to pay for everything you've done Penelope, you are going to pay for keeping MY DEREK AWAY FROM ME". Penelope said, "he was never yours Savannah, he never loved or wanted you", Savannah said, "do you really think that Derek will be able to look at that bastard baby and love it knowing that her father is a sick freak"?, Penelope looked up at Derek and smiled and then looked at Savannah and said,  
"yes I do" before slapping her across the face again".

Savannah broke free of Reid and pushed Penelope backwards and Derek was barely able to catch her before she hit the floor, JJ pushed Savannah against the wall and said, "how did that feel"?, Savannah said, "this is assault agent Reid", Emily walked over and slapped Savannah across the face and said, "what assault I didn't see anything, did you JJ"?, JJ said, "nope sure didn't".

JJ looked at Penelope who was standing there holding her stomach, she said, "Garcie are you alright"?, she said, "either I just peed on myself or my water just broke". Everybody looked down at the floor and saw a puddle at Penelopes feet, Derek wrapped his arms around her as she slowly dropped to her knees and clutched her stomach.


	37. Chapter 37

What Have I Done-Ch 37

Hotch pulled his cell off his belt and called for an ambulance while Derek and Reid picked Penelope up and carried her over and laid her down on the bed until the medics could arrive. Penelope looked up at Derek and said, "I I I'm scared", Derek gently squeezed her hand and said, "everythings alright baby girl, we're all here with you".

Savannah laughed as one of the deputies led her out of the room and the last thing Penelope heard was Savannah saying, "your trouble is only beginning, you will never be happy again, he will alwaysssss be with you". Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "don't listen to her goddess, you, me and our daughter will be happy".

Penelope looked up at him as a sharp pain hit, Derek looked at Reid and said, "do we have time to load her up in the SUV and take her to the hospital"?, Reid shook his head and said, "no, she's fully dilated and ready to deliver". Penelope said, "no no I can't do this, I can't do this, I'm not ready, I'm not ready to do this".

Reid put his hand on her knee and said, "Garcia your daughter is ready to make her way into this world, she's ready to see her mommy and her daddy", Derek took a deep breath and said, "soon I will have two baby girls to love". After the contraction subsided Reid said, "why didn't you shoot Derek"?, she looked up into his eyes and said, "it was like I was in a fog but I heard it, I heard Dereks voice".

Reid checked Penelope as she said, "I could hear his voice telling me how much he loved me and how the three of us were going to be a family", Hotch said, "the medics are about 15 minutes away". Reid said, "they aren't going to make it in time, we are going to have to deliver the baby right here", Penelope said, "Reid another contraction is coming".

He said, "Garcia when this contraction hits, I need you to push and don't stop until I tell you to okay"?, she nodded her head and said, "okay my little, ohhhhh my little genius". Penelope pushed just like Reid told her to and she kept pushing until he told her to stop, Penelope collapsed against the pillow as Derek wiped her forehead with the wet cloth Emily had handed him.

Reid said, "you are doing great Garcia, how are you feeling"?, she said, "like I'm being ripped apart", Derek said, "pretty boys right baby girl, you are doing an amazing job and soon we will get to see our little girl". Dave leaned in and said, "it looks like all of Peter Lewis plans came in handy this time", Hotch nodded his head yes as they watched as another contraction hit Penelope.

As the contraction hit Penelope raised up and squeezed Dereks hand and he said, "you can do it baby girl, you can do it", it seemed like forever before Reid finally said, "stop pushing Garcia, stop pushing". She looked up at him and said, "is everything alright"?, he looked up at her and said, "everythings fine I can see the head".

Penelope smiled and said, "did you hear that handsome, he can see our daughters head"?, he said, "I heard baby, I heard", Reid said, "it won't be long now, just a few more pushes and your daughter will be in your arms". She relaxed against the pillows and said, "I love you Derek Morgan", he wiped her forehead and then brushed his lips against hers and said, "I love you to baby girl".

Her reprieve from pain ended as she was struck with another contraction, she did like she had with all the other contractions and didn't stop pushing until Reid told her to. He looked up at her and said, "alright Garcia, the heads out, on the next contraction we are going to try to get the shoulders out", she bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head yes.

Seconds later she was hit with yet another contraction and after that pain subsided Reid said, "alright Garcia one more big push and then your daughter will be here". She raised up and squeezed Dereks hand as the final contraction ripped through her body and then she looked up at Reid as JJ handed him a towel, everybody watched as Reid then gently wrapped the baby up and put her into her mommas arms.

Penelope looked down at her daughter and said, "you're so beautiful, so beautiful", Derek kissed Penelope on the top of the head and said, "she looks just like you baby girl". Penelope gently rocked her daughter in her arms as she started crying, she kissed the top of her head and said, "it's okay baby, mommy and daddy are here, we're rightttttttt here".

After giving the new parents their congratulations the team stood back as the medics ran into the room


	38. Chapter 38

What Have I Done-Ch 38

Derek smiled down at his wife and daughter as the medics checked them, she looked up and winked at him as the medic took their daughter into his arms, they then watched as she was put gently into the loving arms of her mommy. The medic looked around at Derek and said, "would you like to ride with us"?, he nodded his head and said, "yes" as they headed toward the ambulance.

As the ambulance pulled away from the huge building Derek kissed his beautiful wife on the lips and said, "I love you baby girl, I love both of my baby girls with all my heart". Penelope said, "and we love you to handsome", she kissed her daughter on the top of the head and said, "don't we princess, we love daddy don't we"?, the little bundle in her arms started fussing and Derek said, "I'm going to take that as a yes that she loves her daddy", causing Penelope to give a little laugh.

About an hour later Penelope looks up as she hears a knock at the door, she says, "come in my heap of gray matter", Reid laughed and said, "how are you and my niece doing"?, she smiled and said, "we're great, tired but great". Reid kissed her on the cheek and said, "where's Morgan"?, Penelope said, "he went to get me something to eat, I'm starving".

Penelope looked up at Reid and said, "would you like to hold her"?, he smiled and said, "I would love to", Penelope gently placed her daughter into Reids arms and said, "princess this is the man that brought you into the world, this is your uncle Spencer". Spencer said, "hello there angel, you are so beautiful, you look like your momma, yes you do".

Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "Derek and I were talking on the way to the hospital about names for the baby", Reid looked up from the sleeping baby and said, "did you decide on a name for her yet"?, Penelope nodded her head and said, "yes we have and we wanted you to be the first one to hear on the name we've decided:".

He sat down on the side of her bed and Penelope said, "Spencer Reid I would like for you to meet Diana Francine Morgan", Reid said, "ohhhhh Penelope", he looked down and said, "welcome to the family Diana Francine Morgan". Reid said, "I'm honored that you named her after my mom, that will mean so much to her", he then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and said, "that means the world to me".

Penelope said, "I want to thank you", Reid said, "you don't have to thank me for anything", she put her hand on his knee and said, "you brought that beautiful little angel into the world and I will always be so so thankful that you were here with me today". He smled and said, "you are my sister Penelope and I love you and this little princess".

Penelope wiped away a tear and said, "Spencer Reid you are my boy wonder, my guardian angel and the amazing amazing man that brought one of the great joys into my life". He kissed her cheek and said, "I love you Penelope, you are one of the best friends I have ever had", she said, "I love you to Reid, you are truly one of my best friends and I can't imagine my life without you in it", causing the youngest memeber of the team to reach up and wipe away a stray tear as it ran down his cheek.

Meanwhile Savannah was being led to her cell, the closer she got to her cell the more she knew that they were going to send her to jail for the rest of her life for what she'd done to Penelope. The guard turned around to open the door and she grabbed his gun and aimed it at him, several guards surrounded her and started screaming, 'DROP THE GUN NOWWWWWWWWWW".

she stood there shaking her head and said, "I won't spend the rest of my life behind bars, I won't", one guard said, "drop the gun, things don't have to end this way". She said, "I won't make it in prison, I won't", she then aimed the gun at another officer and pulled the trigger, seconds later the air was filled with the sound of gunshots as Savannahs dead body fell to the floor.


	39. Chapter 39

What Have I Done-Ch 39

The team was standing there smiling as they looked down at the beautiful baby sleeping in Dereks arms when Hotchs cell started ringing, he grabbed it off his belt as he headed out into the hall. Derek gently kissed his daughter on the forehead and said, "daddy loves you Diana", Penelope sighed happily knowing that everything was over and that both her and her daughter was safe.

Hotch walked back into the room a few minutes later and Emily said, "what's wrong Aaron"?, he walked up beside Penelopes bed and said, "that was one of the officers that took Savannah in". Derek said, "please don't tell me that she got away again"?, Hotch shook his head and said, "oh no she didn't get away, one thing led to another and she grabbed a guards gun and was killed a few minutes ago".

Penelope looked up at Derek and Hotch said, "the officer said that she kept saying that she wouldn't make it in prison", Derek said, "so she chose death by cop over spending the rest of her life in prison"?, Hotch nodded his head yes. Derek looked down at his daughter and said, "you're safe now baby girl and mommy and daddy are going to make sure that you stay that way".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "that we will my love, that we will", she then looked up at Fran and said, "would you like to hold your grandaughter"?, she smiled and said, "I'd love to" as she stepped closer to the bed. Derek put his daughter in his mothers arms and sat back down beside Penelope and wrapped his arm around her as they watched Fran holding her new grandaughter.

After holding her grandaughter for a few minutes Fran said, "now that our little Diana is finally here we have another thing we need to work on", Derek said,  
"what's that momma"?, she said, "getting her momma and daddy married of course". Derek shook his head and said, "we're working on that momma", Penelope took a deep breath and said, "I have an idea about that".

Derek squeezed her hand and said, "and what is your idea beautiful", she laughed and said, "I was thinking that maybe we could get married in that huge park across the street". Emily smiled and said, "when were you thinking about having the ceremony"?, Derek said, "the sooner the better as far as I'm concerned",  
Hotch said, "wellllll I can probably pull some strings and get the liscense early".

Fran said, "and the girls and I can start working on the decorations and getting a permit to have a wedding in the park", Dave said, "I can talk to my friend Chad and get that part taken care of". JJ said, "we could have the reception there to, that place is huge", Derek said, "are you sure that you want to marry me baby girl"?, she kissed his lips passionately and said, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life".

Penelope looked up at Dave and said, "Dave can I talk to you for a minute"?, he nodded his head and said, "of course kitten", Fran handed the baby back to her momma and said, "well we will use this time to get the preparations started". She kissed Penelope and Derek on the cheek before they turned and headed out of the room.

Reid said, "Morgan you and I need to go and get you some clothes to get married in", JJ looked at Penelope and said, "we will go shopping for you a dress just as soon as you get out of the hospital Garcie". Penelope nodded her head and said, "thanks girlies, thanks for everything", they smiled and Emily said, "we wil go and let you and Dave talk but we will see you soon PG".

As Penelope watched her friends and fiancee walk out of the room she couldn't help but smile, Derek turned and winked at her one final time before disappearing out into the hall with the rest of the team. Dave sat down on the bed beside Penelope and Diana and Penelope said, "would you like to hold her"?, he nodded his head and she slowly put the baby into his arms and said, "she likes you Dave".

He grinned and said, "what can I say I've always had a way with the women", she rolled her eyes and they both laughed, Penelope looked up at Dave and said, "I was wanting to ask you a question". Dave said, "you can ask me anything", she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I was wondering if you would do me the honor of walking me up the aisle to my hotstuff"?, he smiled at her and said, "I would love to kitten".

Penelope sighed happily and said, "thanks Dave", he kissed her on the cheek and said, "anything for you Penelope", she then laid back against the pillows and watched as Dave held the newest addition to the family.


	40. Chapter 40

What Have I Done-Ch 40

A few days later a very nervous bride kissed her daughters cheek and said, "it's almost time for momma to marry daddy", Diana started squirming in Penelopes arms and she said, "easy princess, momma is still sore". Fran walked over and said, "here honey let me take her, maybe she just wants to see her daddy for a few minutes".

Penelope smiled as she handed the little bundle to her grandma and she watched as they headed out the door and up the hall, JJ said, "are you nervous"?, she nodded her head and said, "ohhhhhhh yeah". Emily laughed and said, "that's normal", Penelope said, "I have butterflies on top of butterflies and they are all fluttering like crazy right now".

JJ said, "honey my nerves were so bad the day I married Spence, I know that you haven't forgotten that have you"?, a smile graced Penelopes lips and she said,  
"ohhhhhhhh no buttercup, I haven't forgotten". Emily put her hand on Penelopes shoulder and said, "the day I married Aaron were both the happiest and most scariest of my life".

Penelope said, "you would think that after all the years that we have been friends that my nerves would be doing me this way", JJ laughed and said, "just wait till you see Derek standing at the top of the aisle, that's when your nerves will just go away". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "from your lipd Jayje,  
from your lips".

Derek looked up to see his mom carrying Diana into the room, he smiled and said, "there's daddys angel", the little girl started cooing as Derek held her up and kissed her chubby cheek. Dave said, "you are so good with her Morgan", he smiled and said, "she's an amazing little girl, she might not be mine biologically but she's mine right here in my heart and that is never gonna change".

Reid smiled as he watched the father and daughter bonding as they walked across the room, Hotch said, "he's an amazing daddy", Reid nodded his head and said,  
"that he is Hotch, that he is". Dave looked down at his watch and said, "if you will excuse me I believe that it's time for me to go and get the bride and to walk her up the aisle to you".

Derek handed Diana to his mom and said, "can you please tell her that I love her"?, he said, "will do Morgan" as he turned and headed out of the room, he glanced over his shoulder and saw Hotch, Reid and Derek making their way up the aisle. JJ walked over the door when she heard a knock, she said, "come in Dave, she's all ready for ya".

Emily and JJ hugged their friend and said, "we'll be waiting at the end of the aisle", she nodded her head and said, "see you girlies in a few", Dave leaned over and kissed her on the cheek and said, "you look beautiful kitten". She said, "thanks Dave, how's my hotstuff doing"?, he laughed and said, "good, he's doing good but he wanted me to tell you that he loves you".

She smiled as he said, "are you ready"?, she took a deep breath and said, "I'm ready Dave, I've been ready for this day for years", he laughed as he held his arm out. She happily looped her arm through his as they started making their way toward JJ and Emily so that they could get the ceremony started, the sooner she was Mrs. Derek Morgan, the sooner they could concentrate on their happily ever after.

Everybody looked at the back of the park as the music started, they watched as JJ and Emily started making their way slowly up the aisle, Derek felt his heart racing when he saw Penelope and Dave stop at the top of the aisle. She was so beautiful, the way her dress hugged every sexy inch of her body, he licked his lips as he watched her walking closer and closer.

Finally after what seemed an eternity Dave put her hand in his and then walked over and sat down beside Fran and Diana, Derek gently squeezed her hand and he smiled as the minister opened his mouth and said, "dearly beloved"


	41. Chapter 41

What Have I Done-Ch 41

Penelope nervously held on to Dereks hand as the minister said, "we are gathered here today to join in the bonds of holy matrimony Derek Morgan and Penelope Garcia". Derek glanced over at her and smiled as he gently squeezed the love of his lifes hand, the minister said, "marriage is an institution that isn't to be entered into lightly".

He looked around and said, "who gives this woman to this man"?, Dave stood up and said, "her family and I do" before sitting back down beside Fran, the minister looked at the happy couple and asked for the rings. JJ and Reid handed the rings to the minister and everybody bowed their heads as he readied to give a prayer over their marriage.

Fran kissed the head of her grandaughter and whispered, "you're nanas princess", Dave leaned in and said, "she looks so much like kitten doesn't she"?, Fran said, "yes and I think that is one of the things that is keeping Penelope going". Dave said, "after everything they've been through it's about time that they get some happiness", she nodded her head as she started rocking the baby in her arms.

After the prayer was over he looked at the couple and said, "I understand that you two have written your own vows"?, they looked at each other and then at him and said, "yes sir". He handed Penelopes ring to Derek and said, "put this ring on her finger and then recite your vows to her", Derek took the ring into his hand and slowly slid it onto her finger.

Penelope felt her heart racing as she heard him say, "Penelope, you are the love of my life, you are the other part of my heart, you are my best friend, my guiding light that will always lead me home. JJ wiped her eyes as he said, "you and Diana are my life and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life loving you both and any other little ones that come along".

The minister handed Penelope Dereks ring and said, "Penelope I need you to slid the ring onto Dereks finger and then recite your vows to him", she took the ring into her hand and nervously slid it onto his. He looked up at her and winked and mouthed the words, "I love you", she reached up and wiped away a stray tear before opening her mouth to say her vows.

She said, "Derek, you are my best friend, the only man that has ever or will ever hold my heart, I love you so much and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you". She squeezed his hand and said, "I can't wait to grow old with you as we watched our children grow up and build famalies of their own, your love will always lead me home".

The minister said, "if there is anyone here that can show just cause why these two can't be lawfully joined, let them speak now or forever hold their peace",  
after a few seconds he turned to the happy couple. He said, "by the powers vested in me by the state of Virginia I now pronounce you husband and wife". He took a deep breath and said, "Derek you may now kiss your bride".

Derek slowly raised her veil over her head and cupped her face in his hands and slowly leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, when they pulled apart he said, "I love you Mrs. Morgan". Penelope threw back her head and said, "and I love you Mr. Morgan", Derek couldn't help but smile as he leaned back in to once again claim his wifes lips with his.

The newlyweds reluctantly pulled apart when their friends started clapping their hands and yelling their congratulations, he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I love you baby girl". She smiled and said, "I love you to hotstuff, I always have and I always will", she then smiled happily as she felt his arms wrap lovingly around her.

The minister smiled as he said, "ladies and gentlemen it gives me great pleasure to introduce to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Derek Morgan", as their family and friends errupted in applause Derek pulled his wife in for another kiss before the two intertwined their fingers as they made their way back up the aisle to head over for their reception.


	42. Chapter 42

What Have I Done-Ch 42

As the newlyweds walked into the tent they were met by applause from their family and friends, Derek gently pulled his wife into his arms and said, "I love you baby girl". She kissed his lips gently and said, "I love you to handsome", he rested his forehead against hers and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life showing you everyday how much I love you".

Penelope glanced over her shoulder and saw Reid holding Diana, she giggled and said, "we've certainly had a strange year haven't we handsome"?, he smiled down at her and said, "that we have goddess but now we concentrate on you, me and our daughter". She kissed hislips gently and said, "I love it when you say that to me".

He laughed and said, "what did I say sweetness"?, she said, "you said our daughter", he kissed the end of nose and said, "that's because she is our daughter,  
she's our beautiful beautiful daughter". Penelope took a deep breath and said, "is it wrong of me to be glad that Peter Lewis and Savannah are out of our lives forever"?, he sighed and said, "not at all baby".

Derek said, "after everything they put you through there is absolutely nothing wrong with you being glad it's over", she said, "as he laid on the floor dying and he told me that it was time to remember it was like everything came back to me at once". Derek said, "I can only imagine what was going through your mind as everything came back".

Penelope said, "it was like I had been watching the past several months on a movie screen or something, I could see him strapping me down to the table, I can see Savannah hovering over me and laughing just before my eyes closed". Derek said, "baby I am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you and keep them from getting their hands on you".

She kissed his lips and said, "it wasn't your fault my love, none of it", he said, "but if"?, she put her finger over his lips and said, "that was in the past and I don't want to think about it anymore". He smiled as he brushed his lips against hers and said, "sounds good to me", she winked at him and said, "how about we get some of that delicious food and go and check on our daughter"?, he sighed happily and said, "lead the way sweet lady" and she giggled as she intertwined their fingers and led them across the tent.

Reid laughed as he kissed the chubby cheeks of his god daughter, he was so excited that they asked him and JJ to be Dianas god parents, he looked down at her and said, "I am go to spoil you rotten and you are going to be suchhhhhhhhh the Dr. Who fan". JJ walked over and kissed her husband on the lips and said, "I love you Spencer Reid".

He smiled happily and said, "and I love you Jayje", he looked around the room and said, "where's Henry"?, she laughed and said, "Rossi wanted to hold him sooo he is across the room telling him about the good old days". Reid grinned as he looked down at Diana and said, "your mommy and daddy look so happy and you little princess are one lucky little girl to have parents like them".

JJ giggled as she glanced over at the newlyweds and just in time to see Derek put a piece of watermelon on his brides lips and then gently kissed the end of her nose. Fran walked over to Reid and said, "can I steal her for a few minutes"?, he smiled and said, "you sure can", JJ said, "Fran I think that she might be getting hungry it's been a few hours since she had a bottle".

Fran said, "not a problem nana will feed her and then change her diaper before I hand her over to mommy and daddy", after Fran and Diana disappeared across the room JJ said, "what's on the mind of yours Spence"?, he said, "I'm just glad that it's all over, finally over and now they can concetrate on their lives together and the happiness they deserve", she kissed his lips and said, "how about we go get some food Spence"?, he winked at her as they intertwined their fingers and headed over to the buffet table.

The reception had gone on for hours and soon it was just their little clan left, Derek winked at his bride and said, "may I have this dance baby girl"?, she gently handed Diana to Emily and said, "I'd love to handsome". She put her hand in his and sighed happily as he led her to the dance area, he wrapped his arms around her and said, "we did it baby girl, we're finally married and finally free from Savannah and Peter Lewis".

She kissed his lips and said, "I almost lost you and our daughter", he wiped away the tear that was sliding down her cheek and said, "but we're right here with you goddess and we aren't going anywhere". She laid her head on his chest and sighed as they danced across the floor, Dave leaned in and kissed Fran on the cheek and said, "they are finally getting the happiness they deserve Bella".

Fran nodded her head and said, "that they are my love, that they are", he then wrapped his arms around her as they watched as the happy couple danced their way across the floor wrapped in each others arms.

One more chapter left


	43. Chapter 43

What Have I Done-Ch 43

Epilogue- 10 Years Later

David Rossi walks into his kitchen and wraps his arms around his wife and kisses the side of her neck, she turns her neck to the side and says, "a girl could get use to that". He smiled against her neck and said, "good that's exactly my plan", she laughed and said, "how did the case go"?, he sighed and said, "the children are all back with their parents and the bad guy is where he belongs".

Fran turned in his arms and pressed his lips against hers and said, "how long is the team down"?, he said, "after that last case we get off a week", she ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "whatever can we do to pass that time"?, he winked at her and said, "I had a few ideas in that area", she threw her head back and laughed as he picked her up.

Dave kissed her lips passionately and said, "bring the wine and later muchhhhhhh later we'll have some", she grabbed the wine and squealed as he gently slapped her on the butt. She said, "what am I going to do with you"?, he said, "ohhhhhhhh I can think of lots and lots of things", they both laughed as they headed up the stairs toward their bedroom.

JJ and Reid walked into their house and were immediately met by their 10 year old son Henry, he wrapped his arms around JJ and said, "I'm glad you made it back my game is tomorrow". JJ kissed the top of his head and said, "we wouldn't have missed it for the world", Reid said, "how did that science test go"?, he said,  
"I got an A dad, I remembered everything, isn't that great"?, he ruffled Henrys hair and said, "see I told you that you could do it".

JJ said, "where are your sisters"?, he said, "Tonya is napping, she's teething and veryyyyy cranky and Sabrina is in the kitchen working on her math", Reid said,  
"how about after dinner we go out back and play some ball"?, Henry said, "yeahhhhhh". Reid and JJ looked up and saw their nanny walk into the room, she said,  
"you guys got back just in time dinner is almost ready".

Henry looked up at Reid and said, "we're having pasta, salad and double chocolate browniessssss", Reid said, "ohhhhhhhh it's been almost 2 weeks since we had some good food". JJ smiled and said, "dinner smells delicious, what are we waiting on", Henry laughed as he raced into the kitchen closely followed by both of his parents.

Jack looked up and saw his parents walking into the house and said, "I'm so glad you're home", Hotch said, "us to kiddo, where is everybody"?, he said, "Matthew is sleeping Olivia laid him down about half an hour ago and Talia is playing with her dolls". Emily said, "you are such a great big brother", he laughed and said, "thanks mom".

Hotch said, "has Olivia started dinner"?, Jack shook his head and said, "not yet", Hotch said, "how does pizza sound"?, Jack rubbed his stomach and said, "can we get it with pepperoni and sausage"?, he said, "of course". Jack went running toward his sisters room to tell her that they were going to get to have pizza for dinner".

Emily wrapped her arms around her husband and said, "it's good to be home", Hotch kissed her lips gently and said, "I second that Em", she toed off her shoes and plopped down on the couch. Hotch sat down beside her and started rubbing her feet, she said, "awwwwwwww that feels great, I think I might keep you for a while", he laughed and said, "I hope so" as he continued to rub her feet.

Derek walked into the house and said, "baby girl"?, she said, "in the nursery handsome", as he started toward the stairs he heard Diana squealing, "daddyyyyyy you're home". Derek picked her up and said, "how is daddys princess"?, she said, "I missed you daddy", he said, "daddy missed you to", she said, "I got an A on my spelling test".

Derek laughed and said, "that's my girl", she said, "momma is up with Zach", Derek kissed the top of her head and said, "I love you princess", she said, "I love you to daddy" before running over to finish the rest of her homework. Derek walked past his sons room and said, "hey little man", Dylan their 4 year old son laughed and said, "daddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy".

Derek said, "how have you been"?, he said, "me misseded you", he said, "I missed you to", Dylan said, "tan we pway afer wile"?, he said, "you bet we can", the little boy laughed as Derek headed to the nursery. He stepped inside to see Penelope holding their 5 month old son, he walked over and kissed her gently on the lips and said, "I've missed you baby girl".

She said, "and I've missed you sug", he then kissed the top of his sons head and said, "and daddy missed you to", the baby grinned around his bottle and Penelope said, "he missed you to". Derek said, "wellllll you have me for at least a week", she wiggled her eyebrows and said, "and boy do I have plans for you", he said, "ohhh really now"?, she said, "after you get finished with my list I will show you my appreciation".

Derek kissed her lips gently and said, "ohhhhhhhh I like the sound of the appreciation, she said, "I knew you would", Derek smiled when she looked up at him and said, "would you like to hold your son"?, he nodded his head and said, "I'd love to". She stood up and watched as he sat down before putting the baby gently into his arms.

She stood there watching as Derek smiled down at their son, she knew that she was the luckiest woman in the world, she had an amazing husband, great kids and without a doubt the best family. She sighed happily knowing that no matter what life threw at them that they would face it together, she smiled and said, "I love you hotstuff".

Derek winked at her and said, "I love you to baby girl", he kissed his son on the chubby cheek and said, "and daddy loves you to", her heart beemed with pride and joy as she watched two of the great joys and loves of her life.


End file.
